So this is life?
by KittyShadow02
Summary: Zoey is gives birth and now has to maintain life as a mother while dealing with school and crushes. There's a better summary inside. But this will be a Rated M story with lemon later on. Shipping ZoeyXElliot and ZoeyXMark. I used there English names since it's easier for me. R&R Thankies.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hello everyone. Welcome to this drama filled story. I am still working on my other stories.**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar errors ahead of time.**_  
 _ **I don't own any of the characters or the show.**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Mature content and future lemon**_

 _ **Please read and review it. THANKIES** _:3

* * *

 _ **Summary: Zoey is the leader of the Mew's. Her life was great she had great friends and managed to saved the world a year ago but Zoey's life changed forever once she had baby. She is now trying to balance school work and being a mother. While trying to do the best for her child she develops a crush on someone she hates and it leads to much more drama. Can Zoey maintain a relationship and be a mother at the same time? (I'm not really good at summaries lol)**_

 _ **This story will be from the point of view of Zoey's, Mark and Elliot.**_

 _ **ZoeyXElliot/ ZoeyXMark**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Life changes**_

* * *

"It all happened so fast" I said to myself as I was holding my daughter in my arms. I looked down at the small bundle of joy. I couldn't believe this happened. Just a few months ago I was just a normal teenage girl who was a sophomore in high school and now I am a mother who supposed to be in school with her friends for her junior year. I felt the tears rolling down my face as she slept peacefully in my arms. It's been nine months since I found out I was pregnant. My mom was disappointed in me but overall she supported me and took me out of the school for awhile before they began to suspect anything, even though I feel like the rest of the school besides the staff knew about my situation. I looked up at my mother who was tearing up once she saw her granddaughter.

I looked down back down at my precious daughter. "Emmie Momo Hanson. Born on September 22. 6 pounds and 7 ounces" The nurse said as she was writing down in her note pad. "Hello Ms. Hanson. My name is doctor Kasey. Congratulations on your child." She gave me a warm smile. I gave a weak smile and handed my child over to the nurse who wanted to make sure everything was alright with Emmie.

"Hello" I weakly said.

"I am here for the night and if you have any questions let me know okay?" She still had a smile on her face. I just gave her a nod. I quickly fell asleep as my mom went to go talk to my dad. I woke up a few hours later to Dr. Kasey who wanted to teach me how to breast feed. Soon enough my little girl attached herself to my nipple and began to suck. It hurts like hell but what could I do, but provide for my child. My mom walked in with my dad who seemed like he cried the whole time. I know I messed up in his eyes but he's glad I was still alive.

"Zoey" he said softly I looked up at him. He wiped his tears and patted my head. "I'm so proud of you" I then began to cry once he said that. I couldn't help it. All these emotions filled my mind. A few days had passed, and I was allowed to go home finally. Once I got out the car I was greeted by my best friends Mimi and Megan. They helped me bring in Emmie to her new room upstairs. Emmie was so small, but I loved her regardless. I placed her in her crib and took the baby monitor as we walked out of her room.

"So how was child birth?" Megan asked as we leave Emmie's room and walk into my room. We sat on my bed and I gave a huge sigh. Megan and Mimi are the only ones who knew about my pregnancy since I told them.

"Hurts like hell but overall it's great once you have your child in your arms." I replied.

"Dam. Well she's so cute!" Mimi squealed

"She is" I smiled a bit.

"We missed you at school…" Megan voiced lowered

"I know, I miss school also" I replied as I looked over at the both of them.

"There are so many rumors going around and by now everyone probably knows that you gotten pregnant" Mimi added

"I'm not surprised." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I always wanted to know who the father is" Megan looked at me and I shook my head as I didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry but I can't say yet. He doesn't even know he's a father and I don't want him to know." I rubbed my hand along my face.

"Oh…" They both just sighed

"What about your coworkers? Do they know?" Mimi tilted her head.

"Nope. None of them knew."

"Oh. So, when will you return to school?" Megan asked.

"Probably next month since she's still a baby. I have to at least rest a bit and thank god I was home school, so I will be on the same level as you guys" I smiled, and they smiled. We talked a bit more before Emmie woke up and I had to tend to her needs. Mimi and Megan left since it was getting late. After doing motherly needs for my child I went downstairs and ate dinner with my parents. They talked my head off about now that I am a mother things will change and what not. No surprise but they are happy and willing to help when they can. My mom works mornings to early afternoons while dad works afternoons to late nights. Dad will be watching Emmie during the day while I am at school and mom will take care of her in the afternoons. After dinner I thought it was best if I stopped by the café. After all I did leave out of nowhere without an explanation. I sighed as I had mom watch Emmie as I went out. I finally made it to the café to see that they were just cleaning up. Perfect timing, I guess. I felt my heart raced as I walked up to the doors and opened it.

"H- hello?" I said as I stepped inside. I saw the girls and they looked at me. They were so surprised to see me. "Hi girls" I played with my fingers as I felt like I wanted to throw up.

"Z- Zoey?" Bridget was the first one to speak and I nodded as a yes. They quickly ran over to me and hugged me as they started to cry.

"ZOEEEYYYYYY" Kikki yelled out into my ears.

"Oh my god you're alive" Corina surprisingly said

"I'm so glad you're okay" Bridget said as they finally let me go.

"Yea" I rubbed my head as I giggled a bit. I then see Wesley and Elliot walk in to see what all the noise was about. They was just as shocked as the girls to see me stand there.

"Zoey is that really you?" Wesley walked over to me. I nodded. "Are you okay?" And I nodded once more.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YA?" Kikki screamed yet again. I forget she's still young.

"I um…" I didn't know how to answer. I felt a gaze on me and I looked over to the kitchen door to see Elliot standing there. I felt my heart race as I looked at him. Last time I saw him he begged me to stay but I knew I couldn't and he wanted to know why but I couldn't tell him or anyone why. The girls asked me questions, but I only could answer as much as I could. Wesley gave me a slice of cake and I ate it. The girls then left, and I was left with both of the guys.

"The leader finally shows her face" Elliot rudely says. I quickly looked at him and felt anger. If only he knew but if he did he would only hate me even more I think. I already have the feeling that he does after me leaving without an explanation. I sighed as I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I picked up and it was my mom warning me about my curfew since well I am a mother now. I said my goodbyes and made my way home.

* * *

I hardly got sleep the past few weeks with Emmie crying a lot and being fuzzy. I groaned as I finally got her to sleep. I looked at the time as I knew that I had school in the next few hours. It will be my first day back and I am expecting the worse. I sighed as I took out my school uniform from my closet and place it on my dresser. I made sure I pumped enough bottles for dad to use while I'm at school. I finally went to bed and woke up a few hours later due to my alarm. I quickly changed Emmie's diaper and gave her bottle. She looked up at me as she fuzzed in my arms. Dad woke up just in time as I handed his granddaughter to him. I then showered, got dressed and ate breakfast.

"Will you be okay going back to school?" He asked as he placed her in her other crib which was downstairs in the living room.

"I'm not sure how this will go but I'll try to keep my head up" I nervously said as I picked up Emmie and gave her a kiss on her cheek and put her back in the crib. "I love you Emmie" I as I put my bag on. I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and walked out the house. I walked to school with my friends Mimi and Megan. As soon as we reached the school building I heard people whispering to each other and pointing my way while others just stared. I felt my body tremble as I walked in the building. It was quiet as I walked in. I went to my locker and put my bag inside then went to my classroom. Thank god the teacher wasn't there yet. I sat all the way in the back with Megan and Mimi who tried to comfort me.

"Zoey?" I heard a voice. I felt like I knew who it was soon enough I knew who it was exactly was. My heart did a back flip and I felt a panic attack coming in.

"Mark, she's not in the mood to talk" Megan stood in front of me.

"I- It's fine Meg" I said, and she looked back at me to make sure.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly

"I'm surprised you're back" He admitted as he sat in front of me. I couldn't bare to look at him right now. Just as I was about to say something the teacher walks in. Thank god. Everyone takes their right seats as class began.

"Zoey?" Mr. Brown said as he spotted me in the back of the class causing everyone to look at me.

"Y- Yes?" I questioned as I felt my hand shake.

"I see you're back. I'm glad." He gave me a smile. I nodded as everyone turned their heads back at the board. He began to teach after taking attendance. Class went by so slow but thank god that it was now lunchtime. I quickly got up and walked in the hallway to my locker. I was stopped midway due to one of these popular girls. The Becky's leader to be exact.

"Zoey, you're back" She smirked, and I didn't like where this was going.

"I- I have to get my lunch" I tried to get by her but all she did was stand there with her crew. "Can you move?" I felt my anger rise

"No can-do Hanson" Her smirk grew wider. She began to draw a crowd which doesn't help my anxiety. "Why'd you leave the school for a while then come back like no one was going to notice"

"That's none of your business" I rolled my eyes

"Oh, come on we are all wondering what you've been up too for being gone for so long" She walked closer to me

"I don't have time for your bullshit." I balled up my fits.

"And I don't have time for you to be hiding secrets or should I just tell your secret?" I began to breathe heavily as to what she was referring to. "I saw you a few times over the course of the months and I noticed something." Now she was walking around me as everyone watched. I felt sick to my stomach.

"S- shut up" I mumbled.

"So just spill and I'll leave you alone" she stood next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No." I looked at her with pure hate.

"Fine. You'll be sorry" She happily skipped away with her crew and everyone disappeared as I stood there in shocked. "How does she know?" I questioned myself

"Zoe" Mimi ran to me out of breath

"We heard. I can't believe she knows good thing she didn't spill yet" Megan tried to cheer me up.

"I don't trust her" I clenched my teeth.

"I know but right now you need to be worried about Emmie and your school work." Megan remind me and I groaned. I knew this was going to be hell but not like this. I walked away from them and I went to my locker then grabbed my food from it. I deiced it was best to be away from everyone and I went on the roof of the school. I ate in peace until I sense someone coming. I growled a bit as I knew who it was.

"Zoey, I was looking for you" Mark said from the door to the roof.

"I just want to be alone" I sighed deeply.

"Are you sure?" He smiled a bit and I sighed again. He took that as a no and sat next to me. Back in middle school I had a huge crush on Mark. We began to date once we became freshmen we broke up last year on our sophomore year of high school due to me becoming a mew mew and saving the world, but we were still good friends until this year where I disappeared, so I can have my baby.

"I missed you" He looked up at the sky. "It was like a part of me was missing once I realized you were gone. I had no way of contacting you and I respected that you didn't want to be bothered." He looked at me and it caused me to blush. "What happened to you?" He gazed into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. Part of me still loved him. He sat closer to me and pulled me close. My heart sped up once he touched me. I didn't know how to react. I haven't touched him in months even after we broke up. I closed my eyes and flashbacks played. I took a deep breath and then heard my phone rang. I pulled away from Mark and saw the caller ID and saw it was my dad.

"Hey dad." I picked up the phone as I looked at Mark sweet face.

"Zoey. I need you to come home now"

"Why? Is Emmie okay?" I grew concern for my daughter and Mark took notice of my mood shift.

"She's okay. I was called into work early and your mom has to work late so neither one can watch Emmie. I already called your principal and let them know that you should be leaving soon." He replied. I took a huge sigh as I got up.

"Okay, I'll be home soon." After saying that I hung up the phone. I looked at my who gave me a look back.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh…" I looked down not know how to explain what is going on. "I- I have to get home as soon as possible" I stood up and grab my lunch. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said as we walked to the doorway.

"Sure, same time?" He gave me a warm smile.

"Yea, I'll like that." I went downstairs to the classroom while everyone was still at lunch. I informed the teacher I had to go, and he understood. The school staff understands my situation so if I have to go they had to let me go. Lastly, I texted Mimi and Megan to let them know I left early. I walked home after gathering my stuff from my locker and made it home just in time.

"I'm sorry about this Zoey" My father said as I walked through the door. "Emmie ate 20 minutes ago, and I changed her diaper. She just fell asleep." He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I was now home alone with my daughter. She was mostly sleeping which made me happy. Since I was home I cleaned up the place a bit and cooked myself dinner since my parents will be out late. Emmie cried, and I took care of her. I can't believe she was a month old and so cute.

I sat on the couch and began to breastfeed her. I was caught off guard when I heard the door bell ring. I quickly took her off my breast which caused her to cry but she quiet down as I put her down and fixed myself. I went to open the door and to my surprise it was Mark of all people.

"M- Mark?" I was shocked to see him at my doorsteps.

"Hey, I tried calling but no answer. You left without your homework, so I decided to bring it to you." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks." I took the papers from him.

"So, what was so important that you had to leave early?" He questioned. Just as I was about answer I heard Emmie's cries and I quickly went inside the house and placed the papers down then picked her up. "Whoa who's that cutie?" He smiled as he walked in the house and closed the door behind me. I was too scared to tell him, so I kept quiet. She cried louder, and I knew she wanted to suck my breast, but I can do that with Mark here. So, I grabbed a milk from the fridge and placed it in the microwave for 10 seconds and fed it to her.

"Zoey are you okay?" He noticed that I wasn't saying a word.

"No…" I said as I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked again

"It's not easy to explain"

"Wait, is this why you was out of school?" He started to catch on as he looked at Emmie. I slowly nodded. "Wait you were pregnant? Holy shit Zoey!" His eyes widen, and I looked down in shame. I put her bottle down and began to burp her. He stared at me and it was a moment of silence as I put her in her crib and went to wash her bottle.

"She's really your child" He snapped out of his daze. "Wait since when? I don't get it." He stood up.

"There's noting to get Mark. I was pregnant, and I deiced to leave and get home schooled for a while." I finished washing her bottle and I looked back at him.

"But, who and why?"

"You're asking to many questions and I don't want to answer." I rolled my eyes and I walked in the living room.

"Zoey come on and talk to me. I want to know who did this to you!" He cried out.

"No, you don't" I clenched my fist and I felt tears come to my face.

"Yes, I do!" He walked towards me and held my hands.

"Mark, you are better off not knowing" I felt tears fall from my face. He wiped my tears with his fingers.

"Zoey, please just let me know. I want to be there for you. I still love you" He whimpered out. My heart almost gave out hearing those kind words. I quickly denied his request and told him to go home. He left, and I grabbed Emmie's diaper bag, got her dressed and placed her in the carrier. I then took a stroll to the café. I got a few stares, but I didn't care. I opened the door to the café and I saw Corina run towards me as she saw the baby.

"Oh, my goodness. Whose baby is that?" She said trying to take a peek under the blanket.

"Aye" I hissed quietly so I won't wake up my sleeping child. "She's mine" I admitted. Corina looked at me as if I had three heads.

"S- she's yours? Wait when? Is this why you left?" Corina asked but the ran to the back to get the other girls. The other girls awed as I was sitting down with her sleeping on my chest.

"Zoey she's too cute" Kikki actually whispered

"I can't believe you made this precious little angel" Bridget placed her hand over her chest. All the commotion caused Wesley and Elliot to come out from the office.

"Whoa, Zoey, who's child" Wesley eyes opened wide

"It's hers" Kikki pointed out. Now I saw Elliot staring my way. He seemed a bit disappointed on what he saw. I don't understand why but he did.

"Mini Mew" Wesley teased as he looked at my sleeping child.

"Congrats" Elliot managed to mumble.

The girls asked me questions just like how Mimi and Megan did. Once the sun was setting the girls left and I was there feeding Emmie her bottle. Wesley made sure I was comfortable, and I ate before he headed to the back. I told him I was fine, and I was left with Elliot.

"It's true…" He said and I looked up at him

"What's true" I asked

"I kind of figured you were pregnant. I could sense it before you disappeared" He crossed his arms.

"How?"

"Cat sense are strong, and we know when another is knocked up." He walked over to me and sat in front of me. "I'm just surprised you kept in no offense"

"Oh…" I looked down at her and she went back to sleep.

"How does it feel to be a mother" He questioned

"Hard. Too much work" I looked at his perfect blue eyes.

"I see." He stood up and grabbed his car keys. "Come on. I'll drive you home." He said. I followed him to his car and to my surprise he had a car seat in the back. He helped me buckle her in and I sat next to her. It was a quiet ride, but I was thankful for the ride. Once we arrived at my place he helped me take her out. I was shocked the mean Elliot Grant who over worked me was being nice for a change. He walked us to my door. "Don't be a stranger…" He gave me a goodnight kiss on my cheek and drove off as soon as he got in his car. I blushed deeply and opened my door. Good thing my parents were home when that happened. I changed Emmie once more before putting her down for bed. I knew I had to do my homework which I began but didn't have time to finish since I knocked out as soon as I was comfortable.

* * *

Another month had passed and everyone at school ended up finding out about my pregnancy which bothered me, but I just gave in. I began to start working at the cafe again but not as much as before. I still haven't allowed much people to see her. Mimi and Megan are the only ones from school who actually comes over at times to bring me things just in case I can't make it to school. I kept avoiding Mark every chance he tried to talk to me since our last encounter. I have gotten stressed from going to school, work and taking care of my daughter. I am thankful Elliot doesn't over work me much and that Corina actually helps out more ever since she found out I had a baby. My mom informed me Friday night that her and dad was going away for the weekend. Which means I was alone with Emmie and that put more stressed on me. I have to deal with a two-month-old baby now.

The next morning after making sure Emmie was good before I decided to cook for breakfast. As I was about to turn on the stove I heard the door, I carried Emmie in my arms and answered the door. It was Mark. Again, it was surprise to me since he didn't call first but then again, I haven't answered his text since our talk a month and a half ago. He walked in my house and sat on the couch. I placed Emmie in her crib and she fell asleep. I then sat next to him on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I just wanted to see how you doing? It's been a while since we last talk. How's little Emmie doing"

"She's fine." I didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" He made me look at him

"My parents are out for the weekend and it's a lot of work to take care of the baby. Kind of stressed" I looked in his brown eyes.

"Why don't you let me help you?" He gave me a warm smile

"I- I can't"

"Zoey you are hiding something. I am your friend. At least tell me why you keep pushing me away and not answering me" I can hear him get annoyed.

"You wouldn't understand" I raised my voice.

"Why not? Why do you keep hiding things from people. Everyone knows about Emmie no sense in hiding her"

"I'm sorry but I like to keep my daughter safe" I rolled my eyes

"Whatever…" He got up and walked to the door "I just hope the father comes around and helps you at least" He put his hand on the doorknob

"The father doesn't know that I was pregnant" My voice was lowered

"Must have been a real jerk if you couldn't tell him" He looked back

"He's not… He's a great guy. I'm just afraid to tell him" I played with my fingers.

"Well who is it, so I can tell them for you and whoop his ass for you" He smirked.

"Then whoop your own ass" I whispered. He titled his head and he stared at me.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked

"Nothing" I quickly defending myself

"You said something. Tell me"

"No"

"Zoey"

"Mark go home"

"Not until you tell me"

"I won't"

"Fine. I'll just stand here until you tell me"

"Please Mark I am begging you"

Emmie started to cry but I ignored it and her cries started to get louder. Mark just stared at me and I stared back. Emmie cried even louder, and I started to get a headache. "Your child is crying…" He looked over at Emmie then looked back at me.

"She's your child too!" I snapped then covered my mouth. He started at me. I quickly picked up Emmie and rock her as I wiped out my breast to feed her as I sat on the couch. Mark was still standing there in shocked on what I said.

"Wait…" He sat on the couch and looked at me then at Emmie. "S-she's mine? But how? When did we have sex?"

"It was back in December. We hooked up for Christmas and got drunk to the point of having sex. You can't remember because you had one to many drinks. We had unprotected sex and a month later I was late on my period and I figured I was pregnant. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you" I said, and he just stared at me some more. It was quiet yet again and then Emmie was finished. I burped her then changed her. Mark watched us and then as soon as she went back to sleep I put her down. "I- Is she really mine?" He asked, and I nodded. He looked in the crib and saw how she looked. She had his ears and nose. She really was his and I am glad I finally told him. I just hope things get better from here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I know it's been a while since I updated. Just been super busy with life and I have ultimate writers block so please bare with my lack of story telling. Took me about a few weeks to finish typing this. Hopefully it's good.**_

 _ **Sorry for any grammar mistakes**_

 _ **Please leave a review.**_

 _ **I do not owe anything.**_

* * *

 _ **Mark's POV**_

Zoey had just told me that Emmie was mine. I sat there as she was flipping through the channels. This was all a blur to me. I don't remember ever sleeping with her but then again, she said I was drunk to the point I couldn't remember. I shook my head and I held my head. This wasn't possible. Then again, I do remember the day after Christmas I had a huge headache and I was naked in my friends house after the party he hosted. It all makes sense now. It's starting to all come to me now. I do remember my lower body hurting me a lot after getting up. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember some more. I remember me inviting her to the party and we drank but she only drank a cup or two while my kendo team kept giving me shots after shots. Then I led Zoey to the bedroom and from there it was just a blur.

"Oh my god…" I looked at her and she just gave me a blank stare. "Z- Zoey I am so sorry" I felt tears forming in my eyes making my vision blurry. "B- but why not tell me?" Tears rolled down my face. "I'm a father!"

"You think it was easy for me? You think I wanted this?" She began to cry, and I didn't know what to do. I just sat there crying myself. It was just silence on occasions there will me a sniffle from either one of us from crying. "I- I didn't tell you because I was scared. I didn't want you to think I was trapping you with this child." She admitted.

"I would still be there for the both of you regardless. I still love you" I cried out. She began to breakdown and this time I went to hug her close to me. We cried together for a while. A few moments of crying I heard Emmie cry. I wiped my tears and went over to her crib and gently picked her up. She looked at me and just stared at me as her cries went away. I sat back on the couch and faced her to me. "Hey Emmie. It's me your daddy" I smiled. Emmie just stared. A part of me was in this little human. She began to cry once more, and I handed her back to her mother. Zoey took her and gave her small bath. I was really happy but scared that I have a child. Now to tell my parents will be the hard part or not telling them at all seemed better. I said my goodnights after she had me give Emmie her bottle. I then headed out the door. I didn't realize how long I was there, but the sky was shifting to the night time sky.

"Hello" I said as I walked inside my house.

"Marky" My mother peeked her head from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen as I took off my shoes.

"Smells good" I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. I watched her work her mom magic in the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" Mother asked

"It was okay. I saw Zoey today" I looked down at the kitchen table hoping she wouldn't notice my change in mood.

"Zoey? Oh, you mean that very sweet girl you used to date. How is she? You haven't brought her around anymore." She began the questioned. She handed me a plate with a small amount of chips, so I can have something to snack on before dinner. "How is she?"

"S- she good" I fumbled on my words as I was trying to find the right words to use to explain to her.

"Are you okay sweetie? You sound off" She turned to look my way and I shook my head. She then put the pot on low heat and sat across from me. "I am all ears son"

"Well, it's about Zoey" I began, and she nodded. "Remember how I told you she disappeared for a few months then came back recently" She nodded once more. "Well to my surprise and everyone else surprise she had a baby" I looked at my mother who eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh dear. That's no good. How is she holding up?"

"She's holding up as much as she can"

"That sweet girl has her own baby what a shame."

"Y- Yea…"

"How are you taking it? I know she was your first love and all."

"Honestly, I am confused."

"That's understandable. Did she tell you who the father was?"

I felt a chill go down my spine once I heard those words. I'm not even sure if she will believe me if I told her the truth. I simply nodded to her questioned. "Oh dear. I feel bad for the both of them. I wonder who's the father and if he's helping." She added, and I felt a pain in my chest.

"…. Mom"

"Yes Mark?"

"I am the father to Zoey's child" My mom blinked a few times and I sat there as my heart was racing. She just stared at me for a few moments. "M- Mom?"

"Are you sure that baby is yours?" She crossed her arms and I nodded. "Well… I am really surprised at you. I thought I taught you better and how come I didn't know of this grandchild of mine!"

"Because I just found out today…" I sighed "She didn't tell me because she felt bad enough and didn't want to ruin my life as she says. Only reason I found out because I forced her to say it. She only got pregnant because of the stupid Christmas party I went to and got super drunk and I ended up sleeping with her." I blurted out as I put my hands on my face.

"Mark… I- I'm not sure what to say. I wasn't prepared for this"

"Neither was I"

"I'm very disappointed in you" I saw tears coming from her eyes. I knew I messed up big time. I began to cry, and she came over to hug me. "I still love you but right now I am highly disappointed. So, will your father when he hears about this tonight." I just nodded. She sent me to my room to cry it out as she finished up cooking. I went to my room and sat in my bed as I stared at the floor. This cannot be my life. I didn't even bother to change. This news is so fresh into my brain. An hour went by and I was still just sitting there trying to process this whole thing.

"Mark dinner!" My mom called out.

"I'm not hungry" I yelled out as I finally got up and changed into my basketball shorts and a tang top. I laid in bed as I began to close my eyes I heard my phone buzzing. I quickly fish my phone at my bag and see that Zoey was calling me.

"Hello?" I groaned

"H- Hey" She mumbled

"What's up?" I sat up once again

"Just seeing how you are doing"

"I had better days" I admitted

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." I heard Emmie whine in the background.

"It's fine. It's still a shock to me honestly. I told my mom and she took it the same way I did" I replied

"Oh. Well I have to go. Emmie is being fussy" She replied back

"I'll come by tomorrow, if that is okay" I said with a bit of hope.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea. I have plans tomorrow"

"Like?" I felt suspicious once she said that with hesitation

"Nothing. I have to go. Goodnight" She then hung up which made me question on what she maybe hiding now. I sighed as I put my phone down. I heard a knock come on my door as I was going to get it my parents walk in. My father looked pissed off.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" He crossed his arms and I ran my hand along my face as I inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Tell you what?" I tried to play it off as if I didn't know what he was talking about. He gave me a look as if he dared me to ask a stupid question like that again. "What did mom tell you exactly?"

"You had a child! When and how?" He began to raise his voice.

"I think we know how it happened dad" I rolled my eyes. My dad and I aren't really the father son duo people think we are. Growing up was hard without him breathing down my throat about my grades and how much of a waste of space I really was. My mom was the one who really cared for me while he was just there in the background and being strict with me.

"Mark!" His face turned red

"Yes, I knocked my ex-girlfriend up. She has my child okay?" I threw my arms in the air feeling defeated.

"You are a disgrace to this family. How dare you knock that innocent girl up" My mom just watched as we argues as she always did. I snickered a bit as I brushed my hand threw my hair. "I can't even look at you!"

"SO, DON'T" I snapped "You never cared anyway. My life never mattered to you anyway. So why give a dam now" I balled up my fits and felt nothing but anger. He was pushing it too far and I just wanted to snap his dam neck.

"I am your father no matter what you say. I can't believe you are just as much of a fuck up then I thought you were" upon hearing those words my fist connected to his face causing him to fall back and hold his face in shock and mom to start crying.

"Mark" She cried out as she went to tend to his dam needs.

"I'm out!" I yelled as I grabbed a bag of clothes, threw my shoes on and grabbed a hoodie. I also took my phone off the charger, placed that in my bag then grabbed my wallet. "I'll be back when things cool down but other than that then bye" I left out of my room and ran downstairs and out the door. I ran until I can run no more. I felt my heart racing and I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

My vision became blurry as I started to slow down my pace. I stopped as I tried to catch my breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at the night sky and saw a few stars here and there. I began to start walking again and found myself stop again but this time it was at Zoey's house. I didn't question why my feet landed me here, but it must've been a sign. I walked up to the doorsteps and hesitated to knock on the door, but I ended up knocking either way. Zoey opened the door and was shocked that I was here.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"My dad and me got into a fight and I decided to leave until things blow over" I looked in her eyes and she didn't seem sure about something.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." She replied quietly

"I was going to ask if I can stay the night until it blows over."

"I- I um…" She looked back in the house then nodded and let me in. Seems like she was in the middle of cooking dinner. A bit too late to be cooking but I don't judge. She closed the door behind us and went to the kitchen then came back to see me on the couch. She sat next to me and we just stared at the TV

"Thank you" I started a small convo

"Why were you kicked out?" She questioned

"My dad found out about Emmie and started yelling at me. Not surprised by it, so I lost my temper and punched him" I shrugged my shoulders and she gave me a strange look

"You punched your father?" She gave me a look and I looked back at her. I slowly nodded, and she shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry if I'm in the way. I just need to stay here for the night." I sighed.

"I see. You can stay in the guest room then." She said with a very bland tone.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it?"

"Not really. Emmie was being a brat"

"Well she's a baby so." I joked, and she gave me a glare. My stomach began to growl. I forgot that I didn't eat yet. "Hungry?" She questioned as she kept her eyes on the TV

"No, I'll be fine" My stomach answered for me as it growled once more.

"Liar" She stood up and went to the kitchen. I missed the old cheery Zoey. This Zoey is different. She came back out with a plate of freshly cooked food. Shrimp with white rice and corn. I bowed my head and took the food then ate it. Once I was done I got up and cleaned my plate.

"Mark…"

"Yea?" I sat next to her

"Do you want to be in Emmie's life?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm only asking so that was she would not be confused in the future about where or who is her father is"

"Of course, I would love to be in my daughter's life. I want you both to be happy. I would do everything in my power to help out." I took her hands in mine.

"You know you don't have to right."

"I want to Zoey. What's with the sudden questioning?"

"I'm still scared. Emmie is a big deal to me. After saving the world I thought I could do whatever I want and be on top, but no. I got knocked up a few months afterwards. Now I have a 2-month-old baby girl who I love. Not saying I hate her I'm surprised that she came out of me but now I can't be free like I want to. It's not easy taking care of a baby." I can see she wanted to break down.

"I- I'm sorry for causing you all of this pain"

"It's alright. I'm just going to be an adult about it and live my life with my baby girl." She pulled her hands away from me. "You've done enough. I don't need your help" She stood up. Those words hit my heart as I watched her walk out the living room. I just sat in the living room as stared at the TV. I just want to make things better. I know she's hurting. I got up and headed to her room and saw her sitting up as she held her pillow between her legs. I walked over to her and I saw the tears rolling down her face. I sat on her bed and she looked up at me. I gave her warm smile but all she did was stare at me with them beautiful eyes of hers. I leaned close to her and she removed the pillow from her legs and watched me leaned close.

"Mark…" She whispered but I placed my finger on her lips.

"Say no more my little strawberry" I whispered back. I leaned my forehead against hers. I saw the blush forming on her face. I then proceed to press my lips against hers. I began to feel heat coming from her as she pressed her lips against mine. I slowly sucked on the bottom of her lip as she let out a soft moan. I felt my heart racing as she let that moan. I deepened the kiss as my tongue found its way inside of her mouth. I felt her body give in as she began lay her body down onto the bed. I found myself on top of her as we continued to kiss. Her lips were so soft. I pinned her arms above her head as I go and suck on her neck. She twitched a few times as my lips went along her neck. As I slipped my hand under her shirt I heard crying. I sighed as I knew that was my que for her to handle business. I got off of her as she got up without a word and left the room. I sighed hard as I laid back onto her bad and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry…" I heard coming from the door. I sat up and saw her holding Emmie in her arms. "She likes to wake up around this time." She sat next to me as she fed Emmie her bottle.

"It's fine. A baby's got to eat right?" I smirked

"Yea I guess. Also, since you're here do you mind watching her tomorrow?" She looked at me.

"What's going on tomorrow?" I questioned

"I'm going back to work. I need to make money for us" She replied as she handed me her bottle and burped her.

"I- I don't think I'm good at raising babies"

"It won't be that hard. Trust me. Plus, I have no one else to watch her" She pouted as patted Emmie's back

"I have kendo practice though." I lied

"Oh…" She was disappointed

"But if it means that much to you. I'll see what I can do" Her face lit up. I smiled a bit. After she finished burping Emmie we played with her a bit in her crib until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep we cleaned up the kitchen and put away the food. She turned off the stuff in the living room and we headed to her room.

We talked about school and how it was going for her. She informed me how it was tough to keep an eye on her and on our daughter. Soon enough she fell asleep and I tucked her in then went to Emmie's room and looked at my baby in her crib. I still could not believe that she was mine. She does look like me but then again, she look more like Zoey. I sighed with joy this time as I walked out and went to the guest room and fell asleep. Hopefully things get better from here.

* * *

 _ **Zoey's POV**_

My alarm went off at 7am as I hoped it would. I sat up in bed and stretched my body. I then got up to check on Emmie. As I went to her room I saw Mark sitting down in the rocking chair as he held Emmie in his arms and they were both asleep. My heart felt happy seeing this. My daughter and her father already bonding. I snuck out the room, so I won't wake them up and took a quick shower. Once I was done with my shower, I went and made breakfast for the both of us.

"Mmm smells good" I heard him say from the staircase

"Thanks." I replied as I fixed him up a plate once I was done. I saw him holding Emmie in his arms still. "You two are cute" I smiled as I sat down. He placed her in her crib and grabbed a seat at the table.

"Yea, I try" He snickered as he began to eat his food

"Did she drink her bottle?" I questioned as I began to eat

"Yea. I gave her half now and half for later" He replied

"Changed her diaper?"

"I had to look online on how to change it last night. But I did it"

"You spend all night reading parentings forms?"

"I had to. You're trusting me with our daughter while you work. So, I did as much research as I could"

"Okay. Let me quiz you then."

"Shoot"

"How do you wipe a baby girl's lower parts. Front to back or back to front?"

"Front to back to avoid infections."

"When's her next bottle"

"At 8am"

"I see you got the hang of this. If you have any problems who do you call?"

"You duh."

"Nice to know. Well, I have to start heading out. Her extra bottles are in the fridge. If anything, call me please. I'll be right over." I finished eating and cleaned my plate. I then put on my jacket and went to give Emmie a kiss. I walked out the house feeling good about today.

* * *

I arrived at the café 20 minutes later to find it opened. I forget that they opened at 10am but I wanted to show Elliot that I was ready. I walked in to see Wesley scrubbing the tables. He gave me a huge smile once he looked my way.

"Zoey. What a surprise to see you here" He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I decided to begin work again. If that is okay" I played with my fingers.

"That would be great. Pretty sure it would make the girls happy to see you."

"Thank you, Wesley," I smiled happily

"How's the baby?" He questioned as I followed him into the kitchen and there he was. The most handsome most riches guy in town and also the head leader of us girls. The one and only Elliot Grant. He looked over my way and his eyebrow rose once he saw me. He seemed puzzled once he laid his eyes on me. I stared back and felt my heart race once looking at him. I haven't talked to him much after I left for almost a whole year. "Zoey?" I heard Wesley call out my name.

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked at Wesley

"Are you okay? You know you don't have to come back to work right?" He tilted his head my way.

"N- No, I have to be here" I forced myself to smile. "Plus, I miss it here"

"Oh well that's good" Wesley replied. I felt Elliot's glare on me. It kept sending chills down my back as if I were being judge. "So how is your daughter"

"O- Oh she's fine. A little brat like her mommy" I scratched my head and glanced over at Elliot who was just on his phone but took a glance my way a few times. "Well I should be getting dressed." I was about to walk out until I felt a hand go on my wrist. I turn to look, and it was Elliot.

"Can we talk?" He stared at me with them cold blue eyes. I hesitated a bit, but I knew I had to before it got worse. He lead me up to his bedroom and closed the door. As he paced back, and forth which made me feel uneasy.

"Elly?" I whispered. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. My heart pounded against my chest and I felt my stomach turn.

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to force myself to get used to you being a mother now. It's not easy." He spoke. "I try to remind myself that you're not a little girl anymore. I think it hurt me the most due to me being close to you then the other girls."

"What are you trying to say?" I bit my lip

"I'm not sure what I am trying to say. I don't know how to act around you knowing you had a baby" He ran his hand down his face. I was just as confused as him. I didn't know how to feel. Last, I remember Elliot and I were not on good terms since I was always overworked by him and we used to argue. So, seeing this side of him was really shocking. As I was about to say something we heard a knock on the door. Elliot opened the door to see Wesley standing there. His wasn't smiling so we knew something was wrong. "Z- Zoey you need to go to the hospital" Wesley said. Those words made my heart sink.

"Why what's up?" Elliot was now concerned

"I just got a call that Mark is in the Emergency Room. I don't know the details" He replied. My head felt fuzzy and I felt my ears and tail pop out. I started to breath fast and I felt a hand go on mine. I look to see Elliot holding my hand.

"I'll drive you to the Emergency Room" Elliot said in a calming voice. I nodded my head and ran downstairs to his car while he followed behind. As we were in his car and he drove us to the ER I got 3 missed calls from Mark but no voicemails. I felt my body shake. Once we arrived to the ER I ran to the front desk. Elliot followed behind.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The lady asked

"My friend Mark. He said he was brought here. He was watching my daughter also." I managed to say while trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, you mean the guy while the baby no responding" She asked. I wanted to pass out. She directed me to the ER for children section. There I saw Mark as he was sitting in the waiting room.

"What the hell happened?" I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. He looked at me with sad eyes and then noticed that Elliot was with me.

"I- I don't know. I gave her bottle, burped her, changed her then put her to sleep." Mark began to cry. "I then went to check on her and she was having trouble breathing. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer like you said you were, so I called 911"

"How did you put her in the crib?" I began to panic

"On her stomach and I put a teddy bear next to her"

"Oh my god. How dumb can you be" I snapped. "You aren't supposed to put anything in a crib for a bay until they are older" I felt my legs weaken.

"Even I know that…" Elliot chimed in

"No one asked you" Mark shot back

"Well my child or not, I know not to put stuff in a crib when a baby is that little." Elliot shrugged

"Shut up it was a mistake" Mark balled up his fist

"And it was my mistake to lose my dam virginity to you, have your baby and let you be in her dam life." I glared at him with tears running down my face.

"Mark?" A voice said causing us to turn.

"Y- Yes?" He said as he wiped his face.

"My name is Doctor Wan. Emmie is doing just fine now but we will keep her under watch for a bit." The doctor replied. I felt my heart feel a bit better.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"And you are?" Dr. Wan asked

"Emmie's mother. Zoey Hanson" I replied

"Okay. You may see her but be mindful of other patients in this place." He led us to where Emmie was being held. She was in a cute room and inside a crib. I burst into tears as I went and picked up my baby and held her close to me.

"Z- Zoey, I'm so sorry" Mark mumbled. I didn't bother to look at him. "It was a mistake, honestly" I ignored his words. I put her down in the crib and walked over to Mark and slapped him across his face. I heard Elliot whisper "Ouch" under his breath

"Don't ever show your face around me or my daughter again. I cannot trust you. Now go" I firmly said as I watched him cry. He nodded and walked out the room. Once he left I went on my knees and cried hard. I felt myself being picked up and was put to sit down in the chair. "Elliot?" I said as I looked at him. He just placed his fingers on my lips.

"Shh." He whispered

"B- But" He petted my head.

"You're a mother now. You can't be getting overworked that way again. If you need help just let me know. Also, I understand what Mark did was indeed stupid but give him credit for trying. I understand you're mad now, but you'll soon understand this is how life is going to be for now on" His words were deep, and I knew I was harsh on Mark, but I was upset.

"I'll talk to him later." I mumbled, and Elliot nodded. The hospital gave me the okay to go home but now I may be under watch from what the doctor said. I sighed and got Emmie ready to go home. Elliot drove us home and helped me baby poof the house once we got there. The past few weeks Elliot stopped by while I was either at school or at work to watch Emmie who was now close to 4 months. I told Mimi and Megan what had happened that weekend and they weren't surprised that Mark was the father but was surprised by what he did. I didn't tell my parents however since that would cause chaos.

* * *

Friday afternoon rolls by and I was at lunch minding my business with Megan and Mimi on the roof as we talked about girl stuff. Then I see Mark coming our way. I suck my teeth and try to ignore him.

"Zoey, we need to talk." Mark said.

"Want us to get rid of him?" Megan looked back at me and I shook my head.

"He's right we do need to talk. I'll talk to you girls later." I said they got up and left. Mark stood in front of me and I sighed. "You have 2 minutes."

"Look, I know saying sorry isn't going to help but you have to understand that what I did wasn't supposed to happen. I take full blame, but you can't just keep me from seeing my child. I try calling you, I tried to email you and I am banned from going to the café. This is not fare. Let me see my daughter."

"You're right it is your fault. Your fault I cannot trust you around her. Shoot I gave birth to her. I chose to keep her. If I allow you to see her you will not be staying for long and I will be there. I didn't tell my parents because they would probably really upset with you and my dad would probably kill you. Take it or leave it" I glared at him.

"Fine… That's understandable… Can I see her later? Afterschool?" He asked.

"How about tomorrow?" I gritted my teeth together

"Okay, I'll be there after kendo match" He gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes. The rest of the day was a bust. I was annoyed after my talk with Mark and all this homework that I was given I just needed a break. Afterschool I went to the café since mom was watching Emmie for me. I notice a note on the café doors that said _**"Café closed for the day"**_ I wondered what that was about. I went through the back entrance and saw Elliot in the kitchen as he was holding Emmie in his arms. I was confused on why he had her.

"Uh…" I questioned.

"Hey Zoey. Your mom had to go back to work since it was an emergency she said so she called me to watch Emmie." He replied as he was bouncing her up and down.

"I see. So, no work today?" I asked

"No. Giving you and the girls a break" He walked up to his room and I followed right behind, and He placed Emmie in the play pen. I sighed with relief. I sat in his bed and took a deep breath then let it out. "Something the matter?" He questioned. He sat next to me and I felt my heart race. I shook my head.

"Just a lot on my mind" I said

"I see." He leaned his back against the wall.

"Being a mother is a lot of work" I looked up at the ceiling "Sometimes I wonder if I am a good mother. Other times I feel like it's best to give her away for her life to be better" I started speaking my mind

"Do you regret having her?" He questioned

"No never" I looked at him

"Do you want what's best for her" He looked at the crib and back at me

"Yes but…" I felt him move closer to me.

"But?"

"But, I just want her to know that I tried hard"

"I get that." I felt his hand rub against my cheek. His hand felt warm. I looked into his eyes and he looked back in mine. "Elliot, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." I whimpered.

"No need to be sorry." This cannot be Elliot talking. He's been acting different ever since I came back after having Emmie. I felt myself getting sleepy and I laid my body down on his bed and he laid next to me. I turned to face him, and he faced me. Our faces were inches apart and I felt a strange feeling come over me. Elliot leaned in and his lips were pressed against mine. Soon enough we began to make out. It began to get hot and heavy. My tongue was hungry for his and I felt him press his lips against my neck and I let out a soft moan as he did. I didn't want to be so loud since I didn't want to wake up Emmie.

"Zoey, ever since I met you I felt something about you" Elliot whispered in my ear. He rubbed my sides

"A- And that was" I panted due to him touching my side.

"I knew you were something special." He bit the bottle of my ear lob so gently but rough at the same time. Another moan escape my mouth.

….

I heard the beeps of my phone going off as I tried to wake up. Once I tried to sit up I felt that major headache and when I looked down I saw that I was in my bra and underwear. "What the hell happened?" I tried to remember but it was a blur until I realize where I was. I was in Elliot's room. My heart raced. I quickly got up and got dressed. I went downstairs, and I saw Elliot in his basketball shorts and Wesley holding Emmie.

"Morning?" I questioned and they both looked my way. I took Emmie from Wesley and carried her.

"Morning Zoey" Wesley replied. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He left leaving us three alone.

"Morning" Elliot said as he drank his coffee

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"We kissed, then you knocked after we cuddled." He said bluntly. I sighed.

"Thanks for taking care of Emmie for me. I have to get home"

"Okay. She's ate and is changed." He replied

"Noted." I got Emmie dressed who fuzzed with me then once we were ready Elliot drove me home. My parents yelled at me as I walked through the door. Talking about that I shouldn't be out so late and yada yada yada. I most ignored them as I placed Emmie in her crib. I began my homework until I hear my mom yell my name. I went downstairs to see what she was yelling for and there was Mark with flowers and a gift bag.

"Zoey?" My mom questioned

"M- Mark… I forgot you were coming"

"It's fine. I would have been earlier, but Kendo didn't finish until late."

"I see. Mom, Dad this is Mark. You remember him, right?" I questioned, and they nodded.

"Yes, he was the sweet boy you dated last year." Mother smiled

"What's he doing here?" My mother asked

"Well you see…. He's here to see Emmie… He's her father." I choked

"We knew that already." Mom replied with a chuckle

"You did?"

"Well you weren't dating anyone else unless it was your boss, but we know you two wouldn't hook up so yea." Mom smiled, and I rolled my eyes. "Have fun you two" She walked into the kitchen dragging my father with her as he watched us go upstairs. We entered my room and I closed the door.

"S- Sorry parents… You know." I sat on my bed.

"It's fine. These are for you" He handed me the flowers and I took them.

"Thank you"

"No problem. I also go Emmie this" He pulled out a blanket from the gift bag. It was a pretty pink blanket.

"Thank you. I know she'll love it. Listen we need to talk." He stared at me then took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I am ready to be a parent. I was thinking of putting Emmie up for adoption" I played with my fingers.

He quickly stood up. "But why? You can't do that!" He began to raise his voice. "She's my child too"

"Yea a child you almost let die by mistake" I replied softly. "And do you honestly think you can take care of her by yourself?"

"N- No but"

"Mark. I understand but I want what is best for her. Please understand. I have yet told my parents, but I know it will hurt them as well. It hurts me too, but I just can't. I barely sleep, I'm falling behind in school. I barely have time for things I want to do. Please understand"

"Zoey please don't do this" He began to cry. "I want my daughter."

"If you want her then take her." I said coldly

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"I do. It hurts but I cannot do it anymore."

"F- Fine." He sniffled "I guess you're right. She needs to be put in a better home. Can we at least have visiting rights if we do give her up" He asked.

"We'll see. I want to make sure our little girl grows up in a loving and caring home." We cried a bit and then I had his parents come over. We explained to them about what we were going to do with Emmie. My mom cried and begged me not to do it and Mark's mom was upset but understood and agreed. My dad was angry but was overall was okay with it as for Mark's dad he gave us a speech on why I should have done this in the first place but over all was happy that we decided what was best for Emmie and not for ourselves.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Two weeks has passed, and it was the day Zoey was ready to give up Emmie to her new family. Elliot, Wesley, Mark, her teammates and her best friends were there to say their final goodbyes to Emmie as she cried in Zoey's arms.

"Shhh." Zoey hummed to her daughter.

"Do you want to take a photo for her to have for when she grows up and see all the love and support she had" The lady from social services said. Zoey nodded. The first once to take a picture were Zoey and Emmie. Then it was Zoey, Emmie and Mark after that it was Zoey, Emmie, Elliot and Wesley then the rest of them all joined for one big group photo.

"Ok Emmie. You have to go." Zoey's voice cracked as she handed her daughter to the lady. Emmie began to cry again once she realized she wasn't in her mother's arms.

"You will get updates on her growth and when you can see her." The lady said, and Zoey gave a weak smile. She watched as she put Emmie in the car seat and she fuzzed and was fighting. Once she was in Zoey handed her the baby bag and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Mark did the same. The lady then left with Emmie which left Zoey to breakdown into tears once that door closed. Emmie was now gone was put into a new family.

To be continued... hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello. Yes I am back and I have been struggling with major writers block. But I am back now and here is a new chapter. I also am working on another Tokyo Mew Mew story as well so keep your eyes out for that. Thank you for the wait.**_

 _ **I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters other than Emmie.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Zoey POV**_

A month had gone by since I gave away my daughter Emmie and within that month I didn't bother going to school to deal with anything. My best friends Mimi and Megan had come over every day to see how I was doing, bring my homework and told me what they had learned in class that day. After a month of being stuck at home feeling guilty for myself I deiced it was finally time to head back to school, but I had to also convince my parents that I was well enough to go back to school on my own.

Going to school was hard especially with all the stares that I was getting when I walked by the other students. I heard people whispered and pointed fingers my way. The day went by extremely slow since I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Once gym rolled around I had gotten permission to sit on the bleachers. I let out a huge sigh as I watched as my classmates run around the filed.

"Zoey!" Megan said as she came to sit with me along with Mimi.

"How are you holding up" Mimi asked as she sat in front of me.

"I could be better." I felt like crying.

"Well hey, she's in a better place." Megan smiled, and I shrugged

Emmie just recently turned five months. I miss her dearly but school did come first. I excused myself from the girls and went to the bathroom. As I was on my way to the bathroom I saw Mark flirting with one of the Becky's causing my stomach turn at the sight. I didn't want to be notice so I quickly turned around to run the other way. Little did I know he saw me and yelled out my name, but I didn't want to deal with what he had to say. I ran to the nearest bathroom, locked myself in the stall by the window and began to cry hard, but I covered my mouth, so that my cries were muffed. The bathroom door opened causing me to put my feet on the toilet seat so that I won't be seen.

"So, did you hear? Zoey is back after giving away Mark's baby. Mark is so heartbroken that he didn't want to eat for the past few days. I always knew she was a bitch." One girl spoke.

"Poor Mark having a baby mother like her must be very hard. He didn't need her." The other chuckled

"I hear that she trapped him and probably got herself pregnant. What an ungrateful whore."

My blood was boiling. How dare they speak about me like that? Are these really the rumors that are going around about me? I had enough of what I was hearing. I got off the toilet and swung the stall door open. There I stood in front of two girls that I didn't even know who looked lie freshmen, and they stared at me in shock.

"What the hell? How am I a whore and for your information I never trapped him." I snapped at them.

"That's what we've been told by Mark" She rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair away from her face.

"M- Mark? Mark said this about me?" I was in disbelief that him of all people would stoop this low.

"Yea. He told the whole school that you had gotten yourself knocked up by him, had the baby, tried to trap him and since that didn't work you gave up the baby." The other girl said as she was chewing her gum too loud. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Was Mark really slandering not only my name but his own daughter's name?" I thought to myself as I quickly left the bathroom. The bell had rung for lunch, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was look for him and snap at him. After running around the school in circles in search of him I finally found him in the main gym where he does his kendo lessons at. "MARK!" I yelled from far causing everyone in distant hearing to hear.

"Yes?" He turned to my voice to only get slapped in his face, pushed him down and started to punch him but he was blocking most of my punches. I felt someone pulling me away from him, but I was kicking the air while Mark was getting up as he looked at me in shocked.

"What the hell was that for?" He touched his lip and saw blood on his fingers. "Why?" He seemed utterly confused on why I just attacked him.

"You are the worst. The worst EVER! How dare you make lies about me? Telling the whole school, I came onto you, tried to trap you and gave Emmie away when it didn't work?" I tried to break free from the guy holding me back.

"Zoey… Let's talk about this later…" He whispered

"No Mark let's talk about this now since you have the balls to try to slander not only me but your own daughter's name! Let's talk about how you almost killed your own daughter by mistake, or how I got knocked up in the first place and after I told she was yours. I told you that you didn't have to stay in our lives but no you wanted to be a part of it. You are the complete worse. Ugh" I managed to get free and then ran out the gym.

"Zoey!" He called out, but I didn't pay any mind to his yelling.

* * *

I ran all the way to my locker to change out of my gym clothes. I sighed as I felt my heart slowly breaking as I felt nothing but pain. "I should have never come back" I began to cry, and I went o my knees.

"And why is that?" I heard a voice causing me to turn and there he was the backstabber himself.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly got up and whipped my tears.

"Listen, before you jump the gun. Can I just talk to you for a few?" He replied softly

"I just want to know why? Why would you want to hurt me? Hurt your own daughter?" I felt the tears run down my face.

"It's not easy for me either Zoe. I'm just as hurt as you. I guess I took my anger out on the both of you and I am really sorry about that. I still love you Zoe" He held out his hand. I backed away as I covered my ears.

"That's nothing but lies. I can't trust you" I cried out

"Zoey please… I miss my Emmie as well" He began to cry

"M- Mark. I don't trust you nor believe you. Please just leave me alone" I grabbed my bag and ran out the gym. I told my teacher what had happened, and she excused me for the rest of the day.

I dragged my feet across town feeling empty after the things that had happened to me recently. I lost track of time because I noticed that the sky was getting dark and the street lights came on. I finally sat at bench and took out my phone. I had gotten 20 missed calls and 35 text messages. I chuckled as I didn't care to answer anything right now. I just wanted to be alone. My stomach growled at me telling me it was sort of hungry, but I ignored it.

"Zoey?" I quickly looked up from my phone and saw Elliot standing in front of me.

"E- Elliot?" I whispered

"What are you doing out here? You know you'll catch a cold" He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine the way I am" I replied as put my phone away

"No seriously what are you doing out here alone?"

"Can't a girl sit outside alone. Geez" I rubbed my face

"Well she can but it's getting late and I'm pretty sure her parents are worried about her" He smirked.

"I am not in the mood Elliot" I bluntly replied which caused him to raise an eyebrow. He let out a sigh and sat next to me. My heart began to race one he sat down. He put his arm around me and I felt my face go hot. "E- Elly?" I quietly mumbled

"Hm?"

"W- Why are you hugging me? This is really not like you" I was too much of a shock to move him away.

"I know. I have my days when I am kind and after all that you've been through I figured you need a hug." His response was so genuine. "Need a ride home?" He asked once he let me go.

"You're offering me a ride home" I joked as I stood up

"Well, yea. I have to make sure that you're doing okay at least and to tell you have work tomorrow" He gave me sly grin as I rolled my eyes. We walked around the corner and there was his car. He pressed a button on his car ears which unlocked the doors. I got in on the passenger side and buckled in. He sat in the driver seat and started up the car. It was a quite ride. I was mostly dazed off onto the outside world from the window. "Zoe" I heard him call out my name. I jumped out of my own thoughts and looked his way. "Hm?" I replied with no emotions at all.

"Listen, I know you're still hurting after doing what you had to do. I just want to let you know that I am here for you. I know I can be a real jerk sometimes, but I hate seeing you down like this." He admitted while stopping at a red light and looking my way.

"Those words, did he really mean that?" I questioned myself. I just nodded to what he was saying and watch out the window as he continued to drive.

"We are here" He pointed out as he parked the car in front of my house.

"Thank you, Elliot." I replied. I got out the car and so did he. He walked me to my door and we just stared at each other for a moment. I watched as he leaned close to me and I felt my face get as hot as earlier. I leaned in closer and I felt his arms go around me. He pulled me close and looked at me once again but this time he had a different look in his eyes. It was like he wanted to tell me something, but nothing came out. Out of nowhere his lips was pressed against mine. My mind wanted to fight back but my heart felt like this was just right. After all Elliot has kissed once before but it was more with lust then passion. I kissed him back and his lips were so warm. I felt chills go up my back. I wasn't expecting this to happen, but it did. The kiss was deepen when I felt his tongue begging to enter. I allowed it to enter and soon enough our tongue was wrestling one another. It was a full blown make out session which lasted for about maybe 3 minutes I had lost count. We finally broke apart because we did need air. I felt my cheeks feel flushed. His eyes were a nice sky-blue color which made me feel so bright. I touched lips and felt the fuzzy feeling from his lips. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen" He finally spoke.

"Uh um" I didn't know what to say after that. He then gave me a kiss on my cheek and went back to his car. He looked at me one last time then drove off. I sighed as my chest felt like it was on fire. I opened the door to my house. "I'm home!" I yelled out as I took off my shoes.

"Zoey, I'm in the kitchen" My mom called out. I placed my bag down and walked over to the kitchen. I smelled super good. "How was school?" She asked as she placed the food on the table. I sighed as I sat table in the dining room.

"It was horrible."

"Why?" She sat across from me.

"Mark." I rolled my eyes at the sound of his name. I explained to her about what he did and how he was trying to slander my name alone with Emmie's name. I didn't however mention about Elliot and I kissing. She was very upset that he would want to drag my name under the bus like that. As we ate dad walked in from work and we talked about his work. Once we were done with dinner I headed up to my room to try and do my homework. I covered my face and let out a small scream but not loud enough to alert my parents. After 2 hours of getting my homework done I finally take myself asleep but not before I texted Mimi and Megan.

* * *

The next morning my sleep was interrupted by the sounds of my phone buzzing next to me. I quickly rose up and looked at my phone. I was getting in incoming call from Mark of all people. I groaned as I looked at the time. "Hello" I whipped the corner of my eyes as I let out a small purr.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked

"Yep" I looked at my bright pink walls. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if we can talk before class" He sounded nervous

"You do realize I hate you."

"I know but I think it's about that time we talked face to face"

I let out a huge sigh as I agreed to whatever he wanted to get him off the phone. Once the phone call was over I got up, washed up and changed into my school uniform. I went downstairs and saw my father sitting at the table. He gave me a small glance before going back to his newspaper. "Good morning" He said.

"Morning daddy" I mumbled as I let out another yawn. I didn't bother eating. I grabbed my lunch and headed out the door after I placed my shoes on. The walk was quite, and I felt the spring breeze hit my cheeks. I met up with Mark at a nearby café.

"Good morning again. Can you please have seat here" He pointed at the chair across from him at the table. I put my bag on the chair and sat down. It was quiet for moment until he spoke. "I'm sorry for bringing you out here before school. I just felt like it was better this way." He began. I ordered myself a nice big coffee since I know this will be a long day. "I apologize for slandering your name. I am also sorry for slandering Emmie's name. It's just been so hard after everything to just watch her go." He looked at me.

I took a deep breath and a sip of my coffee before I spoke. "I am highly disappointed with you, I can't stand you. You made me an outcast and hurt me badly. But here you are telling me you miss our daughter after everything she's been through. I did what was best for her, but you only thought of yourself. You didn't care about us and how we would feel. It hurt me the most to give her away because I gave birth to her. I raised her as much as I can even with the rumors and I worked my ass off. My boss Elliot as much of a jerk he is, he actually helped me with her. You have no excuse other than you was her father and you saw her only three times or maybe four. I don't want to hear what you have to say." I took another sip of my coffee. He gave me these sad eyes as he was about to cry. Part of me felt broken seeing him sad but the other side of me was glad I finally told him off. "I can't trust you nor do I want to be seen around you. Now if you excuse me I think we have school." I got up, placed my bag on my back and grabbed my coffee. As I was walking away I felt my arm get grabbed and was pulled. I was now in Mark's arms. I looked up at him and he was crying.

"Z- Zoey please, please forgive me." He cried softly

"M- Mark…" I whispered.

"I still love you. You are my everything." He held me tight

"I- I can't…." I began to cry.

"Why won't you love me back" He now cried louder causing the other three customers to look our way.

"Because…" I mumbled as I sobbed

"Is it because of him…" He questioned

"Him who…"

"You're boss… Elliot" He had loosen his grip but was still holding me. I quickly turned around and broke free.

"Elliot? Really? Elliot and I as just boss and co-worker. There's nothing more." I protested

"You can't fool me Zoey. I see the way he looks at you and same for you at him" He stopped crying and was now angry.

"Uggh I can't with you!" I threw my hands in the air. My phone rang, and I picked it up before he had a chance to have a comeback. "Hello!" I rudely replied.

"I- I'm sorry." The voice on the other side said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. This is Zoey" I replied trying to calm my voice down.

"Did I call at a bad time?" The lady asked

"No. I'm not busy. Who is this?"

"Oh yea, my name is Kimberly. The social worker gave me your number. I am Emmie's adopted mother." She said cheerfully which caused my heart to skip a beat. I haven't heard about Emmie in about a month. "I'm pretty sure you are off to school right about now, but I wanted to let you know that you are welcome to come after school to see her. We will be moving soon to New York, so I wanted you to see her before you go." I heard Emmie's cries in the background. I didn't know what to say. They can't be moving. "Hello?" Kimberly tried to get my attention.

"Zoey?" Mark questioned.

"I- I'll call you later." I quickly hung up my phone. Mark looked at me confused. "That was Emmie's adopted mother." I stared blankly at him.

"Oh, what happened?"

"T- They are moving and asked me to come see her one last time" I can hear my heart breaking

"Wait what can they do that? I thought this was an open adoption." I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I thought so as well…" I shook my head and walked out the café and Mark followed. We walked quietly to the school. Everyone took notice that we walked to school together and all I heard was whispers. He walked me to my locker where I leaned my head against mine. "So, are you going?" He questioned, and I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to do nor say. I changed my shoes and went to class. I sat all the way to the back next to the window without saying a word to anyone. Classes were all a bore since I couldn't pay attention. I had plenty on my mind. Mark's talk, Mark thinking I'm in love with Elliot which wasn't true, and now my baby maybe moving out of the country. This was too much for me to handle. Thankfully the school day went by fast.

* * *

I walked my way to the café so that I can work. I walked through the front doors and saw the girls setting up to open the doors soon. I dragged my feet and sat at the table with my head down as I groaned harshly.

"What's eating your butt" Corina joked.

"Everything" I mumbled while my head was still down.

"What's the matter Zoe" I heard Kiki ask

"A lot" I mumbled again

"Well, spill" Corina was getting frustrated

"Mark is being dumb, and Emmie's adopted parents are moving to New York." My voice cracked.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to hear." Bridget replied

"Is that even legal?" Kiki asked

"Sadly, it is" I heard Wesley voice as I felt him pat my back. "I'm sorry to hear" I just nodded my head. "Are you able to at least see her one last time?"

"They told me to come by today, but I don't think I have the heart too" I whined

"But Zoey, you should at least." Bridget said while being the voice of reason

"Yea, baby mew should see her mama!" Kiki said happily

"I agree with the girls" I heard Elliot say which made me pick up my head and saw him stand there. My god he looked good with his cute blue eyes. I shook my head at the though. "I believe you should see her. It would make things better for you." He gave me a sly smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess. I just don't have the time nor money to get there." I shrugged. I felt myself being picked up by him causing me to turn red and the girls to cheer. "W- whhhhaaattt are you doing Ellyyy" I failed in his arms.

"No more excuse, you are going to see your daughter and send her off with a positive note" He walked with me in arms out the door and to his car. I had no say as I was completely embarrassed as he placed me in his car and buckled my seat belt. He then got into the drivers side, started up the car and drove off. I was still in shocked of what just happened that the car ride was silent. We soon arrived at the house where Emmie was currently staying. He helped me out yet again but this time I was on my feet. We walked to the front door and he rang the bell. My heart was racing. I wasn't expecting this at all. The front door opened and there was the lady standing there.

"Hello, are you Zoey?" She asked, and I nodded. "Welcome in. Is this Emmie's father?" She questioned

"No. I'm just a friend" Elliot replied. She welcomed us both in. We walked in and she had us stay in the living room while she went to go get Emmie. "Nice house" Elliot whispered. I just nodded.

"Here she is" Kimberly said as she held Emmie in her arms. She had gotten big. I started to tear up as she handed me my child. Emmie defiantly had my face mostly and Mark's nose.

"Hi Emmie. It's me your mommy" I cried as I held her. She had on one of the outfits that I bought her which was a cat onesie. She looked so cute in it. "My mini mew."

"I'm sorry about the sudden move. My husband gotten relocated and he will be working in New York. I thought it would be a good idea to have you see her before we go. I will try and keep in contact with you as much as we can." Kimberly replied.

"I see. Is it possible to give us the address you will be staying at so that we can send her things" Elliot asked as I played with my baby girl. She giggled as those two talked among themselves. I changed her diaper and read her a small story. "Emmie, I want you to know that I will always love you. Your daddy and other people love you. I was just a young girl and I couldn't take care of you but that doesn't me that I love you any less. I will try to see you as much as I can. This isn't a goodbye this is more like a see you later. Again I love you my sweet baby." I gave her a kiss on her cheek and placed her in her crib as she slept.

I didn't notice it was 9pm already. I said my goodbyes for now before walking out the door as I cried but these tears was more like tears of joy of what my baby will become when she gets older. As of now I had one job to do and that was to finish high school and maybe deal with my love life. Elliot drove me home and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before I stepped out the car.

"Zoey I am proud of you" He said causing me to blush.

"Thank you" I let out a small smile. "I just hope she understands in the future that what I did was best for her." He gave me a smile back which was rare of him. "She will I know she will." He replied and held my hand...

* * *

I hope you liked it. :O Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hey. I am back. I have been super busy with work lately so I haven't been able to update anything but I am back with this new chapter. It's a bit shorter than the rest but that is because I have extreme writer's block. Not sure where I want to take this story. I still want to wrk on it but not sure what more to do with it. I hope you all understand. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **I own nothing**_

 _ **Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. Please Review. Thanks!**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Fall and winter was hell for Zoey after having her baby and giving up her daughter Emmie. She now focuses on most of the school she had missed during that time period . Emmie moved to New York with her new family. Although Zoey misses her daughter she had to make sure school was first. Spring classes were in session and Zoey wasn't planning on missing anymore days or she will be held back by the next school year.

Class began and Zoey spent it most of her day looking out the window thinking of her little girl. She mostly stayed to herself due to the rumors going around and tries to stay out of the public eye. It was her last class of the day and she spent it day dreaming which caught a certain teacher that doesn't like her attention.

"Ms. Hanson" The teacher said causing Zoey to quickly turn around and see the class staring at her.

"Y- Yes?" She replied.

"I want you to read where we left off" Even though they weren't reading anything really.

"I- I don't remember" She admitted

"I figured. Seems like life is more important in your head" She crossed her arms and a few students chuckled.

"Ms. Jay, I'll have you know that I am doing the best I can." Zoey protested

"Well if you feel so brave enough to say this to me then you will be sure to tell me this in detention" Ms. Jay looked at her

"I will not show up. I am busy today" Zoey rolled her eyes.

"I see." The bell rang implying that the school day was over. Everyone gathered there things and walked out the class. Zoey grabbed her book off her table and tried to hurry out of the room but was stopped by Ms. Jay. "And where do you think you are going?" As she stood in front of the door.

"To work. I cannot be late" She growled

"Too bad. You have to stay. Now sit" She pointed at the seats and Zoey sighed. She felt her phone buzzing and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Zoey said causing Ms. Jay to give her a dirty look.

"Hey Zoey, it's me Kim. I was in town with Emmie and wanted to know if you wanted to see her." Kim was cheerful. Zoey can hear Emmie's babbles which made her heart lit up. Her little girl was now 9 months old and talkative.

"Oh that's totally unexpected, I would gladly come meet you guys. I just got out of school." Zoey stared at Ms. Jay

"That's great, we will be here until tomorrow or Friday. We will be staying at a nearby hotel. I'll text you the address. I hope to see you soon. Bye" Kim hung up and Zoey had a small smile on her face. "Where do you think you are going?" Ms. Jay rudely said

"Out, I have to see my daughter."

"I forgot you were stupid enough to open your legs and get pregnant. Do that child a favor and don't visit her. You weren't a good parent anyway." Upon hearing those words Zoey felt full on rage to hear these words come from a teacher but before she could do or say anything Mark walked in and he looked pissed off even more.

"How dare you, of all people say this to a child? Yes she got pregnant at a young age but that does not give you the rights to degrade a minor" Mark walked over to Zoey's side. Zoey looked like she wanted to cry but it was more for anger.

"You stupid bitch how dare you talk about me like you know me or my child." So much rage filled her head to the point her Cat ears and tail had popped out.

"What are you?" She backed away in fear of Zoey's ears and tail development.

"Don't worry about what I am, worry about how I'm about to kick your ass Mew Mew style!" Zoey held out her power pendent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Elliot said as he walked through the doors. Zoey stared at him and I sighed knowing he was right. She had to relax in order for her cat parts to go away. "Don't worry, Ms. Jay will be getting fired upon what she had said about you. The principal wants to see you by the way" He pointed at her. She didn't hesitate to leave and rushed out the door. They watched her leave and Mark turned his attention to Elliot. He has a strong dislike for Elliot while Elliot doesn't care.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Mark rudely asked.

"Well if you must know, I came to pick up the strawberry queen to see her strawberry princess who's in town today" Elliot smirked as he walked over to Zoey and held out his hand causing her to blush.

"Wait! Emmie is in town" Mark pouted. Zoey nodded. "How? Isn't New York thousands of miles from here?" He questioned. Elliot ignored him and held Zoey's hand as they walked out the classroom together. "Oh so that's how it's going to be? I can't even see my own daughter but her can?" He cried out.

"No offense, but the adopted parents don't even know you. You only saw her a few times upon leaning her existence, then landed her in the ER and once she was gone you shit talked about not only Zoey but your own daughter. Do you really think you are ready to see a baby you shamed by trying to slander her name?" Elliot turned around and Mark looked upset but knew Elliot was right.

"Can I at least make it up to her by being there now" He whimpered as he held he rubbed his right arm with his left hand. Zoey then turned around and let out a huge sigh.

"I guess you can come with BUT you aren't allowed to hold her until I say so. Got it?" Zoey crossed her arms.

Mark looked at Zoey then Elliot. "Fine as long as he doesn't touch her either. I don't want another man holding my child." Mark crossed his arms.

"What?! I was ther-" Elliot was cut off my Zoey's holding his hand. She looked at Elliot and gave him a warm smile then looked at Mark. "Mark, Elliot has been there more than you and has been helping me from the start. But since you are the father of Emmie I'll respect your wishes and allow you to come." Zoey nodded. Elliot was confused but didn't go against her. Once that was settled they had gotten in Elliot's car and it was a long quite one. Not even the music was playing and a pin can be heard if it was dropped. "We're here" Elliot spoke as he parked his car and they all got out. Elliot gave his keys to the valet driver. They walked into the hotel lobby and saw how fancy with was. Zoey eyes widen on how big it was and how did Emmie's new mother afford this type of place.

"Hello, welcome to Tokyo Inn. How may I assist you today" A guy in a black suit said at the front desk.

"Hello, we are here to see Kimberly. She told us to meet her here." Elliot said. "She had a cute baby girl with her."

"Zoey?" They heard a woman speak causing them to turn around. It was Kimberly standing there with Emmie in her arms. Emmie had grown from the last time she had seen her. Zoey's eyes lit up and ran over to her child. Kimberly happily gave the child to Zoey as the guys walked over. "Hello Elliot, I am glad to see you here. My husband wanted to thank you for booking this trip for us. Honestly, I miss being here New York is too big." Kimberly said.

"It was my pleasure. I love seeing a mother and daughter unites once more." Elliot smirked as he watched Zoey play with her child who was now near 7 months.

Kimberly turned her head towards Mark who just stood there as he watched the mother of his child and his daughter play. "And who might you be?" Kim asked as she slightly tilted her head.

"Oh" Mark was startled and looked at Kim. He can feel Elliot's glare along him. "My name is Mark. I am Emmie's father. I heard that she was in town and wanted to see her." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I see. Well you are more than welcome to see your daughter as well" She gave him a smile. Zoey walked over with Emmie in her arms as she was sucking on her thumb.

"Look Emmie it's your daddy" Kim said as she pointed to Mark. Emmie looked at Mark and he looked at her back. He held out his arms to see if she would go to him but instead she buried her face into Zoey's chest and began to cry. Elliot chuckled while Mark felt hurt.

"Kind of your own fault" Elliot snickered

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, she's never shunned anyone away. Well besides the people she doesn't know or haven't seen in a while." Kim said as she handed Zoey Emmie's binky. Zoey waved the binky at her crying child and her child took it and put it in her mouth. "She's very smart and it seems like she can understand everything we are saying to her. She has yet to speak since she's still a baby but otherwise she's an angel." Kim smiled.

"M- Ma-Ma" Emmie said as she looked at Zoey with her big brown eyes causing everyone to look at her.

"D- Did she just" Zoey was shocked as she looked at her daughter.

"Mama" Emmie said cheerfully in her arms and giggled. Zoey began to cry as she held her daughter tight in her arms. "Yes mommy is here"

"That's the first time she said that. I have been trying to get her to say that." Kim said . Emmie turned her attention to Elliot who was on his phone checking a text. Mark noticed how Emmie looked at Elliot, grew jealous and concerned that isn't getting the love from his daughter.

"Can I hold my child?" Mark seemed annoyed. Zoey didn't want to but she had to since he was the father and handed Emmie off to him. "Hey Emmie, it's me your daddy" Mark smiled as Emmie's eyes grew wide and was filling with tears. "No, no please don't cry" He began to rock her and she put her thumb in her mouth. "That's right. That's my little girl." The rest of the day was just alright. Mark finally got to spend time with his daughter, Zoey got to hear her daughter say mama for the first time and Elliot was just there making sure everything went alright.

"Mommy has to go now. She has school in the morning" Zoey handed Emmie back to her foster mother.

"Mama!" Emmie cried out which broke her heart.

"I'm sorry baby" Zoey mumbled as she clenched her fits.

"We'll see you soon" Mark said with a smile.

* * *

Elliot had left to get his car while Zoey and Mark said their goodbyes to their crying child. Zoey tear up but knew it was for the best. They left the hotel room and went to Elliot's car where he was standing in front of. Zoey sat in the back while Mark sat next to Elliot.

"Thank you for letting me hold her" Mark said as he buckled himself in and looked behind him to see Zoey with a blank stare.

"Huh, what yea, no problem" Zoey looked out the window while Elliot glanced at her from the rear view mirror. He started up the car and began to drive to Marks house first. "I wish I could have her back" She mumbled loudly.

"So why not take her back" Elliot replied causing Zoey to look at him from the mirror

"Because I wasn't ready to keep her. The more I see her the more I want my daughter back. It's been what three months since I had my daughter back. I thought giving her away would be easy but it just becomes harder." Zoey sighed as she looked out the window once more.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Mark added causing both of them to look at him but Elliot put his eyes on the road.

"What?" Zoey answered a bit coldly.

"Well if you do manage to get her back, we can help you. As much as I dislike your friend over there. He is a much better person than me when it comes to taking care of kids. This way I can see her and see you. She'll be where she belongs and with the help of your parents and mine she'll be in good care. Also I am pretty sure your team mates will help you no problem." Mark looked back at her. She began to think to herself and wondered if he was right.

"What about Kim? I feel bad for taking Emmie away from her after all that she could possibly done" She leaned her head back along the car seat. Elliot stopped the car and they both looked at him. He got out the car and told them to follow him which they did. They walked into a diner that was opened.

"What are we doing here Elly?" Zoey said as she took a seat in the booth.

"We all need to talk this out. Plus I am hungry" He slid into the booth and Mark sat next to him.

"True, I haven't eaten a thing in a while." He stomach began to make some noise. "I should at least text my mother and let her know where I am at" She pulled out her phone but Elliot took it away from her.

"No need. I already did that for you. She told me as long as I bring you home save she doesn't care what time you come home." Elliot picked up a menu and began to look through it.

"Oh…" She looked stuck while Mark mentally rolled his eyes at their close friendship.

"Hello welcome café Motts, my name is Shana and I'll be your waiter. May I start you guys off with drinks?" She said and each of them ordered a drink then sat in silence for a moment. The waitress came back with their drinks and then she took their orders. She took their menus and walked to the back to place their orders.

"I think Emmie should stay in New York." Zoey finally spoke.

"Wait why?" Mark turned his attention towards her.

"Although I wouldn't mind seeing her, it just gives me the painful reminder that I gave her up and that taking her away from her new family will destroy anything" She let out a sigh.

"I see." Elliot took a sip of his drink. "Well the choice is yours"

"The choice is also mine." Mark crossed his arms.

"Oh really and if you took custody back what would you do for her? Land her in the ER again?" Elliot replied coldly

"Listen, I don't know what your beef with me is but she is also my daughter and I also have a right to say what is what." Mark slammed his hands on the table while Elliot chuckled. "Something funny?" He growled

"Yea, you. You are acting like a tough guy. You thinking that everything will be alright if it just went your way. Have you ever once just once thought about what the child and how any of this might have any effect on her when she grows older?" Elliot stared at him.

"Both of you please stop…" Zoey mumbled. They stopped and the waitress came back with their food. Once she left they began to eat. "Mark I understand where you are coming from but I also do not trust you. Yes you are her father but Elliot is right. I gave her up because it was too much work to deal with her. I want her back. I want her back even more after she said mama for the first time but I know this isn't fair to her new mother to just take her away and have my daughter back. If anything I'll think it over tonight and talk to my parents. I'll let you guys know what's the plan." She ended it there. They ate their food and Elliot had paid for their meals. They had gotten in his car and he dropped off Mark first. He then drove Zoey home back he made her stay for a moment.

"Zoe, are you sure you want Emmie back." He asked as he turned off the car engine

"Yes, I want her back but I don't want to rip my child away from the person who loves her as well" She rubbed her head as she felt an oncoming headache.

"Well, I do want you to know that I am here for you and so is everyone else." He gave her a warm smile.

"Elly, do you think I am a good enough mother?" She questioned as she looked at the ground.

"No." He answered which caused her to tear up a bit but he lifted her head and they made eye contact. "You are the most amazing mother I have come to known, you are the team leader of the mews and you are doing this with sheer will power. I am proud of you as your boss and your close friend. Whatever you choose I'll be by your side one hundred percent" He whipped her tears and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed as he told her these heartwarming things. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and he didn't fight back. He pulled her close and they shared a passionate kiss. They broke free after a minute or two so that they can breathe.

"I love you Zoey."

Zoey just stared at him upon hearing those words. She thought it was the heat of the moment and ignored it. He walked her too her front door and gave her one last kiss before getting in his car and driving away. Zoey waved at him as he drove off then searched her bag for her keys. She found her keys and opened the door. "I'm home!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Zoey?" Her mother said as she poked her head around the corner. Zoey walked to the kitchen where mother was cleaning the dishes. "Did you see Emmie? Elliot told me she was in town for the weekend" She smiled as she dried up the dishes.

"I saw here. Mom… she said Mama to me for the first time." Zoey sat at the table. "Mom I want my baby back" Her mother was taken aback by her daughter's words. She sat across from Zoey and place her hands on her hands.

"I don't know what to say honey bee. Are you sure is that what you want?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure… Just hearing her say mama to me made me realize that I can't just give up on her like that. I miss her and that's my baby. I gave birth to her." She placed her head along the table.

"I understand. All I can say is go with your heart. I'll support you in any way possible. Just be sure this is what you really want." She stood up and rubbed her daughter's back. "Alright." Zoey mumbled. She got up and walked to her room, got undressed and laid down on her bed. She didn't answer no phone calls or anything. She fell asleep to the thought of having her daughter back.

* * *

 _ **Elliot's POV**_

I drove back to the café to see Wesley sleeping on the couch of the living room. I snickered and he woke up to see me standing there. "Morning sunshine" I said as he tried to wipe the drool from his mouth. I laughed and he rolled his eyes as I handed him a tissue.

"Well you're late" He sat up and stretched

"Yea, I was with Zoey and the boy seeing the baby" I replied as I sat next to him.

"I see. You too have been getting close lately." He looked over at me.

"Meaning?" I questioned

"You two just act like you guys are dating." He yawned

"Yea right Zoey and I? Ha. I'm just trying to help her with the baby"

"You are so in denial. You are in love with the girl"

I felt my face get hot. "W- What? No." I stuttered

"Elliot you can't fool me. I know the look when you're in love." He smirked. He was right. He knew me like a book. I let out a big sigh as I knew he was speaking the truth.

"Fine, I am in love with the girl. Happy?"

"Very"

"But…"

"But what?"

"I know we can't be together. She has a child. She's still in high school and ugghh" I put the pillow over my face.

"Easy there Romeo. You two need to talk things out." He took the pillow off of my face and I sighed once more.

"There's one thing I know that would make her happy." I smiled

"That is?"

"That's my secret" I got up from the couch and walked out leaving him confused. But then I heard him yell out "Wrap It up!" My plans were far from what he thought and I had to get this started now before it'd too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: Hey, I am back been having major writers block so it too me a while to see where I wanted to take this story._** ** _I wanted to clear up somethings since I didn't get to fix it last time. Zoey is a Junior in high school she had Emmie in the ending of summer around the start of a new school year. She gave away her child at 3 months and the next 6 months Emmie was living in New York while Zoey was in school. Emmie and her adopted mother came back with Emmie who is now nine months old.Which is late spring close (June) to the summer break and Emmie's first birthday._** ** _Thank you who have been waiting for this chapter and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Zoey's POV**

I kept tossing and turning in my bed. I couldn't help but dream abou Emmie and her saying Mama for the first time. It was the best moment ever but then my dream became confusing since I kept dreaming about both Mark and Elliot. what where these dreams trying to tell me. I woke up in the middle of the night as the sound of my phone ringing. I felt sweat all over my body and I groaned as I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Elliot it read.

"Hello" I said rubbing my eyes. It was still pretty dark.

"Hey sleepy" He chuckled upon hearing my voice.

"It's two in the morning. What do you want Elly" I yawned.

"So I may have found a way to keep you and Emmie together but I am not one hundred percent sure" He replied. I sat in my bed so quickly.

"Really" I wiped the drool from mouth. "How?"

"Come to the cafe in the morning and I'll explain then" He replied

"Nope. I want to know now. I'll be right over in twenty minutes" Before he could answer I hung up and quickly got dressed. Well I put on PJ pants and my sneakers. I grabbed my phone and jacket. I left my room and quietly snuck out of the house. I then ran as fast I could and went to the cafe. I huffed and puffed in front of the cafe before entering. I quietly went upstairs and saw Elliot standing in his doorway in his shorts and no shirt. Typical of him nor am I surprised however it was very sexy to see.

"I see you couldn't wait" he smirked. "Come on in" He led me inside of his room. I sat on his bed and he pulled out his laptop. He showed me a few sites. We talked about the possibility of what we can do for Emmie sake.

"So, is there anyway she can stay?" I questioned.

"Well it is an open adoption so we can try talking to the lawyers and seeing if they can cut you a deal" He looked at me and I sighed.

"Doesn't that cost a lot of money?" I questioned as I leaned against his wall.

"I can always help out." He sat next to me. I shook my head.

"You helped enough" He then pulled me close and I blushed a deep red.

"Zoey you know I care about you right" He said and I nodded. "So stop being hard headed and let me help you"

"Are you playing the stepfather role now?" I joked and he didn't laugh. I gulped as I looked at him

"Wait, are you serious?" He didn't answer but he did get up. I was concerned about what he might be thinking. "Elly…" I said softly.

"Just care about you and Emmie a lot" He finally responded. "I just want you two to be safe." He looked over to me. Something about him has changed. Soon enough I pulled him close to me and we started to make out. As in full blown make out. My shirt came off and so did his. He bit on my neck and I let out a moan. He caressed my body and I felt a warm feeling around my body. The lust in the air was strong. He got on top of me as we made out. He was clearly turned on especially from what I felt down there in his pants. He had a full on boner and it felt good being pressed against my body. This wasn't how it felt when I lost it to Mark. As we were close to being naked we heard a knock on the door followed by it opening up. I quickly grabbed Elliott's pillow and looked up as Elliot got off of me. He covered his boner with another pillow from the bed. Wesley stood there with his jaw wide open but then a grin appeared on his face as he crossed his arms.

"I- It's not what it seems" Elliot stuttered

"Oh really. It looks like if I would have come any later you would have been well balls deep inside of her" He smirked and my face was flushed red.

The embarrassment my mind is going through was high. My cat ears and tail was out. Elliot looked over my way and I just held onto the pillow tighter. _"_ ** _What the fuck came over me"_** I thought to myself. I almost went all the way with Elliot of all people. Elliot went to go to the bathroom without another word while Wesley just chuckled when he left the room. Once I noticed both guys were gone I quickly got dressed and left. I rushed back home before my parents woke up and I slid into bed and decided it was best not to question it.

I woke up a few hours later to my mom telling me I would be late for school. I quickly took a shower, threw on my uniform and fixed my hair. I rushed downstairs and didn't bother eating. I said my hi's and goodbyes to my parents. I grabbed my bag and saw Mimi and Megan waiting for me.

"Girl, you sleep too much" Megan started the conversation as we walked to school.

"How was the visit yesterday" Mimi asked and I had almost forgotten I seen my baby yesterday. I stopped in my tracks and drew a blank. "Zoey?" Mimi waved her hand in my face.

"Girls she said Mama yesterday for the first time to me." They both awed me and started asking questions as we continued to walk. We came to the school building and Mark stood there as he was waiting for me. I sighed at his presence.

"Good morning ladies" He said with a smile.

"Zoey, do you want to speak with this deadbeat?" Mimi coldly asked. I chuckled nervously at her comment and nodded.

"Go on ahead. I'll meet you inside." I replied and he rolled his eyes as they walked inside the building.

"What do you want?" I questioned

"Why are you so uptight?" He crossed his arms

"Because you exist" I growled.

"Ouch" He replied "Anyway, any word of Emmie?"

"Why do you want to know?" I crossed my arms.

"Because I am her father and I am trying to be there." He sighed. "Why do we keep fighting like this?" I had no reply because he was right. Why were we fighting? He's done all that he can but then again he tried slandering his daughter's name.

"I just don't trust you to be honest. You hurt me after you slandered my name and your daughter's name. I seriously thought you were better than that." I looked at him as I held back the tears. He pulled me close and didn't let go. I didn't fight back because my body froze when he held me. It felt warm and right.

"No matter how much I apologize I know you won't forgive me so allow me to proof how much I mean my apologies." He let me go and looked me into my eyes. I felt my face get hot. This Mark was the Mark I fell in love with. I sighed once more and didn't say anything but go inside the school building before the first bell rang. I placed my bag in locker and then grabbed my books. I walked to my homeroom and felt my phone buzz. I sat on the far corner where the windows were and took a peek at my phone. It was a text from Elliot.

My heart skipped a beat as I almost forgot that we almost went all the way. I shuddered at the thought but then again I thought harder on it. Elliot and I have been getting super close. Shit we kissed a few times and he admitted that he was in love with me. Well, maybe admitted he loved me because of the heat of the moment was strong. The more I thought of us almost doing it the more I was getting turned on. Once homeroom was over I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. Why was I feeling like this? And over Elliot of all people. I took a deep breath and let it out. I saw my phone rang and I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Zoey?" I heard Kim's voice.I pulled myself together after hearing her voice. "Oh hi. How is everything?" I asked.

"Is it possible I can see you after school. It is very important" She sounded worried.

"Is everything okay?" I was no longer turned on but more concerned with her tone.

"It's best if I see you in person, alone" She whispered. That wasn't a good sign. I agreed to meet her. My anxiety was killing upon hearing that. The rest of the day I couldn't focus on my classes after that phone call. **_Was there something wrong with Emmie? Is she sick?_** These were the questions on my mind. My baby was now 9 months and starting to say a few things.

By the time lunchtime rolled around, I was too deep into my thoughts. I decided to sit and eat my lunch on the roof of the school. I wasn't hungry enough to eat at all. I was way too deep in thought of what the conversation might be. "Zoey Hanson to the main office please" I heard the loudspeaker go off. My heart skipped a beat and I rushed downstairs to the office. I felt the stares and people whispering as I ran by them. I didn't care though. I walked into the main office huffing and puffing. "Y- Yes?" I tried to catch my breath.

"The principal would like to speak to you" The front desk lady told me as she points to the door right next to her. I take a huge gulp and count to three. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in" I heard him say. I shyly walked in and he gave me a warm welcoming smile. "Please close the door Ms. Hanson" I did and he had me take a seat in the chair as he sat behind his desk. I wanted nothing more than to throw up. Today has been a world of emotions. "Zoey, I was told that you had a problem with one of our teachers's yesterday?" He began.

"U- Um… Yes. Ms. Jay" My hands were shaking.

"Can you explain what happened?" He started to type onto his computer.

"She wanted me to stay after class but I couldn't because my daughter was in town. I wanted to see her but then Ms. Jay started calling me names and just don't understand why."

"I see. Ms. Jay has another story. She said that you were being rude and called her a bitch. Also that you hardly pay attention in class" I instantly grew angry

"With all due respect sir, I will admit I do slack off but I have never called her a bitch. She is lying and if you do not believe me Mark can tell you the same thing that happen" I stood up with frustration and my heart was racing.

"Relax Zoey, you aren't in trouble. She's been fired recently due to having sexual contact with some of the students here and bullying the rest. I just wanted to hear your side is all" He reassured me. I took a deep breath and began to cry. I couldn't hold it in. "Whoa, are you okay? I am sorry if I scared you" He gave me tissues. I couldn't stop crying and it was getting harder for me to breath. The world became fuzzy around me and I fell to the ground. Last thing I heard was the principal yelled out my name. Today was the worse.

* * *

 ** _Mark's POV_**

Zoey and I have been clashing heads lately. Mostly it's because of me. I knocked her up last year and now we have a beautiful baby girl named Emmie. I sat in class thinking of ways to win her back but it's clear to me that she doesn't want much to do with me but she'll do things with that guy. I rolled my eyes at thought of that guy trying play stepfather to my child and they aren't even dating or I hope they aren't. Actually they have been too close lately. It makes me wonder how close they are. It was lunchtime and I figured it was best if I blew off some steam at the gym since my next kendo match is in the next month.

A took a break from practicing and I heard Zoey's name being called on the loudspeaker. I wondered what that was about. I thought nothing of it. I continued to practice for my kendo tournament but a few moments went by and I heard the students whispering outside the gym. Something was difently wrong. Soon enough the EMT was rushing through the halls of our school with a stretcher. "I wonder who it could be this time since a lot of kids here always getting hurt" I heard one student asked. Everyone was told to go to their classes early. I for one was to curious for my own good.

The EMT finally came back out but there was a student on the stretcher. I took a closer look from my view it was Zoey. My heart sank and I rushed over to the EMT. **_"_** What happened to Zoey?!" I questioned in panic.

"It's none of your concern" The guy said as they brought her outside and placed her in the ambulance.

"It is too my business because that is the mother of my child." I growled and they looked at me.

"Very well. She had an anxiety attack which caused her to out and needs to be seen by a doctor. Now if you don't mind, we have to get going." The guy said as he hopped in the back while the other guy hopped in the driver side. They drove off the school building while I just stood there in utter shock. "Zoey…" I mumbled.

I returned back in the building but a lot was going through my mind. **_Was she okay? What made her stressed?_** I spend the rest of the day wondering what was going on. The school day was over and almost the whole school heard about Zoey passing out.

"She's probably faking it as always. She always gets the attention. First the child now this. This girl is nothing but an attention whore." I heard from Becky R. I walked over to her and glared at her. "Oh hey." She snickered. "I'm sorry about your friend that went to the emergency room. Sike. I still can't believe you got her knocked up. But I'll forgive you if you take me out on a date" She rubbed her grimy little fingers along my face. I slapped her hand away from my face so hard the kids in the hallway heard it.

"First thing first. Zoey is not a whore nor an attention whore. Get that through your sick absorbed brain. Second, no matter who I knock up or who I get with will always be ten times better than you and lastly shut the fuck up. I don't ever want to date you or the other Becky's. All you guys ever do is bitch and complain. Who raised ya. And one more thing. Keep Zoey and my daughters name out of your fucking mouth. If not there will be a problem. Do I make myself clear?" I began to huff and puff in anger. Everyone was shaken that I said what I said. The Becky's left rolling their eyes. I ran inside the building to get my belongs and was about to leave but I was stopped by the principal and this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 ** _Elliot POV_**

I helped Wesley set up the tables to the cafe. It was quite after the encounter from last night with Zoey and me. The thought of us going all the way was still fresh in my memory. "Hey Romeo" I heard Wesley say. I turned my attention towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking you were right. If you didn't come in. One thing could have led to another and that would not have been so good." I sat on one of the chairs.

"True. How would you react when she comes in today?" He sat across from me.

"I honestly don't know" I put my elbows to the table and my held my up with my hands.

"Well…" He was about to say something but the Corina and Kiki walked through the doors. I wasn't surprised either that Zoey wasn't here but no Bridget was questionable.

"Hiya bossman" Kiki was full of energy

"I see Zoey decided not to show up. Typical Zoey" Corina rolled her eyes.

"Wait where's Bridget?" She looked at us. I shrugged.

"That's totally weird" Kiki added.

"Indeed" Wesley said. Moments later Bridget rushed through the doors. She was breathing hard and sat down.

"What's the word?" Kiki asked her as she bounced around.

"Ew, you are getting your sweat everywhere" Corina wiped off her arm.

"Z- Zoey is in the emergency room" She managed.

"WHAT?!" They all said besides me.

"Why?!" Kiki stopped bouncing.

"Not sure." She finally caught her breath.

"Are you sure you're talking about the same clumsy girl" Corina asked and Bridget nodded. Soon enough they all started to ask questions. I got up and grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Wesley asked.

"Going to go see her. The cafe is closed today" I walked out of the cafe. I got in my car. The girls ran out of the cafe.

"No fair. We want to come!" Kiki yelled out

"As much as Zoey and I don't get along as much I want to see her as well" Corina added.

"We are a team so we must care for our leader" Bridget held her arms to her chest. I sighed as I knew trying to reason with them would be hard. The girls got in my car and Wesley tagged along. I drove off to the nearest hospital that she was in. I had the girls and Wesley wait in the waiting room as I talked to the security desk.

"Hello. My name is Elliot Grant. I am here to see Zoey Hanson. I heard she was here" I looked at the guard. He began to type in letters into his computer.

"Ah. She is in room 105" The guard said. I nodded and quickly rushed to her room. She seemed so peaceful sleeping. I went to her bedside and watched her as she slept. My mind had so many thoughts upon seeing her. I heard her groan and slowly began to wake up. I looked at her and her eyes were fully open and now focused on me. We stared at one another for a moment.

"Elliot?" She spoke.

"Zoey" I replied.

"Where am I?" She sat up as she looked around her surroundings.

"In the emergency room. Apparently you fainted at school" I whispered. It took her a moment to process what I just said.

"Well damn" she mumbled. Her cat ears popped out as she let out a small screech.

"What the hell?" I rubbed my ears as I was now going deaf. Joking of course but it did hurt.

"Emmie!" She saw her bag on the nightstand next to her and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and I just sat there and watched. "Hello, Kimberly? Are you there?" She questioned. I wonder why she freaked out. "Yes. I am so sorry. I was rushed to the emergency room…. Yes I am okay now. I fainted but I should be let go soon hopefully. Oh you want to stop by the hospital… sure I guess it's fine. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned

"I was supposed to see Kimberly today but since I fainted that wasn't going to happen. But now she wants to come here and talk." She looked over at me as she gripped the sheets.

"About what?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure but I'm sure it has to do something with Emmie." She looked down.

"Zoey" We heard a voice said and we turned our attention over that way. It was Mark. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"What do you want?" I questioned

"Why are you always here when you don't need to be?" He glared at me

"Because I can." I glared back

"Please stop" Zoey mumbled.

"Fine." Mark said and walked over to her other bedside. "How are you feeling, Strawberry?" He asked. That nickname was honestly disgusting to hear.I rather her hear it from my mouth than his

"I am okay. Just need rest" She told him. There was a small knock on the door and we all looked over. It was Kimberly with Emmie. Emmie was sound asleep. I could feel the tension in the air.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

"Kim…" Zoey sat up. Kimberly walked in and Elliot offered her his seat which he took. She handed Emmie off to Mark who wanted to hold her.

"I wasn't expecting everyone to be here" She chuckled uncomfortably.

"Sorry. They are just concerned for me." She reassured her.

"That's totally understandable. I guess since you're all here I might as well speak." She took a deep breath and let it out. Mark sat down as he held Emmie and Elliot leaned against the wall. "I know this is not the time nor place but it needs to come out. My husband and I are getting a divorce. I found out that he was cheating on me and everything. He left me for broke and with that being said I can no longer take care of Emmie. I do love her like she's my own but without a home or money. I cannot be there for her. I want you to take her back" Kimberly began to tear up.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry" Zoey got out of her bed and hugged her. "I- I don't know what to say."

"Is there any relatives you can stay with?" Mark asked. Kim shook her head. Zoey sat back on the bed. "No. None. I am sorry. I talked to the adoption agency and they want to put her in a new home but I told them no. That I want to give her back to you" Elliot handed her tissue.

"I'm glad you decided to give her back because I wouldn't trust someone else with my child and I don't want her growing up confused." Zoey replied.

"I may have a solution" Elliot spoke and they looked at him.

"That is?" Mark rudely asked.

"This works out for all of us actually. Kimberly if you would like, you can stay at my home and you can be a nanny to Emmie for when Zoey is at school and at work. I can pay you, you can still be as close to Emmie while Zoey can see her daughter daily and Mark if he's not a jerk can see her as well. But it's only up to you guys" He spoke and Kim immediately nodded her head yes.

"Elliot, are sure about it?" Zoey questioned

"Hey it's better than what I thought of last night" He admitted

"I would have to run this by my parents but I am all for it." Zoey nodded. "What about you Mark?"

"As much as I dislike the guy he has a point. Sure I'll talk to my parents." Mark spoke.

"Then it's settled" Elliot nodded. Emmie began to wake up and cry. Zoey quickly took her into her arms. Zoey's parents walked in.

"Zoey. You're okay!" Her mother walked over to her but then saw Emmie sleeping in Zoey's arms. "Emmie is here. Aw my little pumpkin" She quickly took her granddaughter from Zoey's arms.

"Thanks mom. I missed you too" Zoey rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sorry. it's just been so long that I haven't seen my baby. So, what happened at school?" He father questioned. Zoey explained to her parents how she had an anxiety attack at school then went on explaining situation with Kimberly and Elliott's plan. At first they were iffy on the whole thing but as long as their granddaughter was back and they can see her they agreed. Team Mew Mew went in her room and saw her as well and she gave them the same news as she did for her parents. Zoey was allowed to go back home with her parents and Emmie came home with them.

* * *

 ** _A month later._** **_(July, Summer break)_**

 ** _Zoey's POV_**

I'm glad that my baby was back. She is a joy to my life. She spoke more and likes a lot of food. She's was about 10 months. Life goes by fast when stuff goes down. I had to go for a few classes for the summer but my has improved a lot and I get to work when I can. Everything was going fine and I should be able to get into Senior year with no problem.

It was a Saturday afternoon and my parents were at work while I was at home. I watched as Emmie crawled on the floor and making baby noises. The TV was on her favorite cartoon. The doorbell rang so I picked her up and answered the door. It was Marl which was no shock. He's been really close lately with us. It's like he's changed or something. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek and waved cutely at Emmie.

"And how are my girls this wonderful afternoon?" He walked in and closed the door behind himself. I placed Emmie back onto the floor placemat.

"I'm not your girlfriend Mark" I reminded him. He chuckled and held me from behind.

"I know but I still miss my Strawberry." I blushed.

"E- Emmie and I are fine." I felt my heart beat fast. He let go of me and sat on the couch.

"I just stopped by after my match. I won of course. Wish you and Emmie could have came. I was kicking so much butt." He watched as Emmie sat up and watch the TV. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few of Emmie's snacks and came back. I handed her a cheese puff that were made for babies. She put it in her mouth and began to chew on it.

"Sorry, but Emmie isn't going anywhere right now. She's still a baby" I reminded him.

"Oh I know." He sat me down onto his lap and I couldn't control my blush. He's been very affectionate lately. Emmie looked over at us and I quickly got off his lap. "Come on Zoe. She doesn't understand what any of this means." He whines

"I don't care. I don't want her to think that we are together. We are just co-..." He cut me off as he pulled me back onto his lap and began to kiss my lips. I was in shock. I began to kiss him back and it was just like that everything I hated about him was gone for that moment.

Emmie cried her lungs off causing us to pull apart. I looked at Mark and then at Emmie. I picked her up. I rushed to my room. I had lot of thoughts while she cried. I tried to get her to hush but she didn't want to stop crying. She seemed cranky. I tried everything to keep her from crying but nothing worked.

"Is there anything I can help with" I heard Mark come in.

"She's being a cranky little kitten" I told him. He walked over and picked up Emmie. He began to hum softly and she started to quiet down. That was a first. I watched as he rocked her. Then I started to remember the kiss. Next thing I know Emmie was sound asleep. He actually did it. He placed her on her crib. He sat next to me on my bed. My heart raced once more.

"Zoey, listen I'm sorry for everything. I know I'm not the best parent but I'll still try as I learn." He softly spoke.

"It's fine…" Is all I can let out. I was starting to get sleepy and he noticed.

"I guess it's nap time for mommy" he joked.

"Yea but I have to go to work soon. I have to get Emmie ready but she's asleep." I sighed as I stood up and took her clothes from her dresser.

"If you want, I can watch her"

"Honestly, I still do not trust you after the last time. Kimberly will be taking care of her." I grabbed her diaper bag and started to get her dressed. She started to whine since I woke her up. I managed to get her dressed without much of a fight. I heard him sigh. I put on her jacket and her shoes last and then got myself dressed quickly. Once we were both dressed I had Mark carry her stroller and bag downstairs and I carried our sleeping child. I put her stroller and I buckled her in. He handed me her bag and we left my apartment. He closed the door behind us and we began to walk.

"So, when can you trust me" He questioned

"Why is that important right now?"

"Because I am her father and I would like a little alone with my child. Plus my parents want to see her as well"

I sighed and stopped for a moment. "Fine, I'll give you one last chance to be with Emmie tomorrow." I began to walk again. It was small talk here and there until we reached the cafe. He opened the doors for me as I pushed the stroller inside. Kimberly was there waiting as she sat at a table with Wesley and Elliot.

"Welcome" Kimberly cheerfully said. "Aww she's sleeping." She walked over to the stroller and saw my sleeping child.

"Yea she fell asleep not to long ago" I replied.

"It's good to see the baby mew whenever she stops by" Wesley stood up and smiled. I looked over at Elliot while Kimberly took Emmie away to the back.

"Hello to you as well" I spoke and he raised his eyebrow.

"Zoe. I have to get going" Mark interrupted as he was trying to get my attention.

"Huh. Yea. We'll talk later." I waved my hand dismissing him. I heard him huff as he walked out the door.

"What's his problem?" Elliot asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I went to the back room to go change into my uniform. Once I was done changing Elliot was outside the locker room door. I guess he was waiting for me but this was a bit too creepy even for him. "Elly?" I softly spoke. He took my hand and walked me upstairs to his room which made me confused. He locked the door behind us and had me sit on his bed. "Elliot, what's going on?" I placed my hands on my waist

"Zoey, I care about you and I do things for you. I just have one question…" This wasn't Elliot he sounded upset.

"Y- Yes" I swallowed hard

He gave me a cold stare that makes me shiver. "Are you two dating?" My jaw dropped. Was he jealous? Was he really concerned? So many questions ran through my mind.

"N- No. He was just…" I didn't know what to say. Seeing him upset made me lose every thought I just had. "Wait why are you mad?" I questioned

"I'm not mad" He looked at me and his face relaxed as he saw the look on my face. "I'm just worried about you two getting close and him hurting you again" He softly said. This was a first to see Elliot this way. I stood up and looked at him in his eyes. Something about him changed over the past few months and I was slowly starting to fall him but I knew it was wrong but there were times when we….

He pulled me close and I can hear his heartbeat and it was beating fast. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I leaned and he leaned in. Our lips touched. It was more magical and had more sparks then Mark's. We made out for a few moments and we broke apart for air. I looked into his blue eyes and sighed happily. I have come to realize I was in love with Elliot. But I knew it couldn't work since he's a year old and I'm still in school also I have a daughter. Times is very tough. I shook my head out of frustration and he pet my head. "It's okay Strawberry" I looked up at him and he gave me a warm comforting smile. It's like he could read my mind some how.

"Elly…" I whispered and put his finger along my lips and I blushed.

"I know but I'll still be here no matter what" He took my hand and held my body close. Soon enough we shared another kiss but this one was with more passion than before. We made out until we heard a knock on the door which caused us to jump apart. Elliot fixed himself and so did I. He went to answer the door and we saw Kim with Emmie in her arms.

"There you both are. Wesley was looking for you two" She smiled cheerfully. Emmie was sucking on a toy. That's my girl.

"We apologize. I was talking to Zoey about something important" He lied. He took Emmie and carried her and held my hand as we went downstairs. All I could do was blush. He was holding my hand and holding my daughter. What the actual hell? Good thing there was no customers here to witness this. It would be so embarrassing. He let go of my hand and put Emmie down in her high chair that they bought her. Wesley put down a small piece of plain cake in her bowl and handed it to her.

"How is everything Zoey?" He asked as we watched Emmie mess around with the cake.

"School is annoying but I need to graduate" I replied as I sat down. Kiki, Bridget and Corina walked through the doors.

"It's Party O'Clock" Kiki screeched

"You poor little child" Corina rolled her eyes and then pushed Kiki out of the way to see Emmie in the high chair. "Aww she's here!" Corina squealed. Emmie was now a mess filled with cake crumbs all over her. I sighed as I knew I had to clean that up. Elliot put his hand on my shoulder and smirked.

"What?" I squinted my eyes at him

"Oh nothing" He chuckled as he walked off. The girls were too busy aweing at my child to notice that Elliot and I left. He knew I would follow him because the next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall in the hallway. He looked into my eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "You are driving me crazy" He whispered in my ear. The way he said that sent a warm tingle down my back. I don't know how but it was slowly turning me on. The feeling of being helpless in his around him just made me feel warm. As I was about to kiss him we hear a long bang and we rushed into the kitchen to see Kiki on the floor while Bridget and Corina was knocked out. Emmie was crying in her highchair and Wesley was out cold behind her. I quickly pick up Emmie and rocked her. There was no sign of an attack.

"What the fuck?" Elliot said as he ran over to Wesley who was getting up. "What happened?" Wesley regained consciousness.

"Hahaha. My little Kitty you are here? I have been searching all over for you" I heard a familiar voice. I growled and I held my crying child.

"Show yourself coward" I said. Soon enough Dren appeared before our eyes. How dare he show his face and hurt my friends. "What do you want?!" I tried to hush my child.

"Oh what have we here. A baby. Aw" He smirked as he ignored my question

"Leave my child out of this dammit." I hissed.

"I'll leave her out of this if you agree to marry me." He laughed.

"Hell to the no" I spoke.

"Ughh what happened" Bridget asked as she was getting up. The rest of the girls were slowly beginning to wake up.

"Why are you back. I thought we settled things out" I questioned.

"Well you see my dear Kit Kat. I was still missing you. So I came back for you. I want you to be my bride." I gagged. There was no way in hell will that happen. I think he took offense to my reaction because next thing I knew there was a monster ready to attack me. I held Emmie close but I saw a shadow stand in front of me.

"Zoey run!" I heard Elliot yell. I nodded as I ran off but the monster moved pretty quickly stopped me in my tracks. I just wanted to get my daughter to safety. Elliot grabbed me and kissed me. Since I was caught off guard I turned into a cat and so did Emmie. He grabbed the both of us and ran off while the girls began to transform and fight. Meanwhile I was downstairs in the basement where our "headquarters" was. He kissed me once more and I turned back to normal and so did Emmie.

"H- How did Emmie change?!" I questioned.

"No time to explain. Go kick that monster's ass while I'll keep Emmie safe down here." He took my crying child from me. As much as I didn't want to separate from her I had no choice. I took out my pendant and kissed it. "Mew mew metamorphosis" I yelled out and I transformed into Mew Ichigo. My cat ears and tail were back along with my outfit. Emmie stopped crying and looked at me confused. I looked at her and poked her nose. "It's me Emmie. When you get older. I'll explain" I ran off upstairs to help the girls with the fight.

I went up there to see the girls have weakened the monster. So this was my chance to kick some ass. I pulled out my bell and yelled out my attack "Strawberry bell full power!" The monster disappeared after my attack. "Aye we get to be mew mews again!" Mew Pudding (Kiki) Cheered

"We were always mews dummy" Mew Mint (Corina)rolled her eyes.

"At least we defeated the monster. Now all that is left is Dren" Mew Lettuces (Bridget) pointed up at him.

"Aww boo you killed my monster. I'll be back" Dren smirked as he vanished. I fell onto my knees as my ears lowered. This was too much. We all transformed back to our human selfs. The place was a mess and we had to clean it up. Wesley was still pretty out of it. So he sat at a table while we fixed up the place. Wesley informed us that the cafe will be closed today due to what happened and I do not blame him.

"Where's baby mew?" Kiki asked as she was juggling a plate on her nose. I don't know how she does it but that was pretty cool to see.

"She's downstairs with Elliot" I spoke as I placed the chair on the table.

"Good I am glad she isn't hurt" Corina replied

"Poor thing must be scared" Bridget added. Soon enough Elliot and Kim walked in as Kimberly was holding Emmie who was chewing on a toy. My baby was unharmed and that's all that matters.

"There has to be a reason why he is back. Asking your hand in marriage is pushing it but I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason" Wesley finally spoke.

"I guess we have another mission in our hands." Elliot added.

"MAMA" Emmie cheerfully yelled out and shaking her toy. The doors burst open and we look over to see Renee out of breath.

"I- I came.. as fast as I- Could" She tried to catch her breath.

"Renee!" Corina's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing her. Wesley offered her his seat so that she can relax. She was on tour around the world I believe doing god knows what since she's famous.

"So catch me up?" She was very straightforward.

"Nothing much really going on. Just Dren coming out of nowhere to ask Zoey's hand in marriage" Corina sat next to her which was too much of Renee annoyance. Finally someone other than me that can't stand how Corina acts.

"I see." Wesley handed her a glass of water. Kimberly handed me Emmie as she walked off to go do something. "Who's that? And who's that child?" She questioned. Yeah, she's been gone that long.

"That's Zoey's daughter Emmie!" Kiki blurted out. I quickly shot a glare at her. "What?" She asked.

"Your daughter?!" She looked at me and my heart raced.

"Y- Yea what of it?" I asked. Emmie was slowly falling asleep in my arms.

"How is she the leader again?" She turned her attention to Elliot. That hurt. I bit my lip as I tried to hold back what I wanted to say.

"Be nice Renee" Elliot warned.

"And why should I am gone for like a year and a half and I come to find out the clumsy leader got knocked up and had a child" She stood up and looked at me in disgust. I felt the tears and anger slowly beginning to rise in my body.

"Whoa relax" Corina said

"Why are you being so mean?" Bridget asked softly.

"I'm not being mean. I'm just stating facts. Having a child at a young age just complicates things. You're lucky all of them is helping you." She snarled.

"That's messed up" Kiki whispered.

"A simple mistake like that will cost you the rest of your life" She crossed her arms and I had it. I handed my child over to Elliot and slapped Renee across her face it was so hard that you heard the echo. She looked at me in shock as she held her cheek.

"Zoey…" I heard the girls say.

"Don't you ever. Call my child a mistake ever, ever, EVER again. Do you hear me. Just because you are a hot shit doesn't mean you can put me down. I know what I did and I am paying for it. I do not need to be reminded, okay. And for your information I love my little girl. She is the best thing that happened to me other than becoming a mew." I took a deep breath and let it out. I felt the tears coming down my face but I was more angry than upset. "What gives you the right to say some awful things to me, huh?"

She just stood there in shock as she stared at me. It was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry…" I heard her whisper. I wiped the tears off my face and went and got my child from Elliot. "Saying it and meaning it are two different things" I said and with that being said I went to change and got Emmie ready. Without another word, I left the cafe and heading home with Emmie.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: I have procrastinated this chapter for the longest. and I finally am done with it. hopefully you all like it. There is LEMON in this chapter so if you do not want to read it I suggest waiting for the next chapter. Thank you._** ** _I do not own any of the characters besides one._** ** _I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors._** ** _Enjoy. Also please Review!_**

* * *

 **Elliot POV**

It was late in the night. Wesley and I were done cleaning up the mess that Dren and his friends had left us. I swept the floor and whatever remains. Once we were done I sat down and I looked at how clean the place was. It looked like it was never under attack.

"What a day…" Wesley said as he pulled out a bottle of liquor from the kitchen cabinets. He then sat at the table with me. He put two glasses down and poured some of the liquor in my cup. I nodded to him as a thanks and took my cup and down it. "Whoa, there" He spoke and I smirked. I needed this.

"What?" I placed my glass down

"You good?" He seemed stunned that I drank all of that in one gulp.

"Honestly no. Wes…" He took a sip of his drink.

"Yes El?"

"I have really fallen in love with Zoey." I sighed deeply

"You think I don't know this? I caught you guys close to having sex not to long ago. You help her with her daughter. Face it dude you are head over heels for her." He drank the rest of his cup.

I knew he was right but he didn't need to rub it in my face. I groaned as I poured myself another glass but took my time with this one. "Say what was Renee's deal earlier?" Wesley was looking at his phone.

"I have no idea. To just snap at Zoey that way was so unlike her. Probably stressed from being a model." I shrugged as I took another sip.

"Also Dren coming back was also weird. I wonder what are his real intentions" He added and I nodded.

"I almost forgot. Emmie can also transform like Zoey but only cat form"

"Really? That's interesting. Zoey's DNA must be strong if it got transferred from her to her daughter" I nodded once more. We chatted a little bit longer. Once he was too tired to speak he went to his room. I cleaned up and went upstairs. I went inside my room and laid on my bed. I tried to shake off the thoughts of Zoey off my mind.

The more I thought of her the more I got a boner. I got up from my bed and went to the shower. Hoping that would help. I was very wrong.

I felt my hand slowly grab my shaft and I began to stroke it. I let out a few soft moans as I began to stroke.

"Elly…" I heard her whisper in my mind. At this point I was jerking myself off but at a faster pace. I felt my face get hot or maybe that was the water. The water was hitting my body good. "Zo…. Zoeeyy…." Her name hissed through my lips. I bit down on my bottom lip as I began to pump faster.

"Ughh" I moaned louder. I leaned against the shower wall as I felt the water hit me everywhere. "Elliot" I heard her voice again. It like she was here but she wasn't and it drove me insane. I felt myself reaching my climax. I pumped faster and rubbed my tip with the water a few times. I licked my lips. I jerked myself off some more as I kept her into my thoughts. "ZOEEYYY" I moaned out as I felt myself go into the shower floor. There was lost coming out. My cock was throbbing a bit as it began to slowly shrink. I was still leaning against the wall but I was panting. "What the hell was that?" I questioned myself as I washed myself off after regaining my energy back.

Once I washed myself off, I got out and dried myself up and got dressed. I walked into my room and saw my phone light up. I picked up my phone and saw I got a text from Zoey. Talk about irony. I unlocked my phone and read the text. **_"Can't sleep. Are you awake?"_**

 ** _"Yea. Just got out of the shower. What's up"_** I texted back. I sat on my bed and waited.

 ** _"Nothing. Just can't sleep after what happened today"_** She replied.

 ** _"I deeply apologize for what you had to go through"_** I ran my fingers through my hair after I sent the text.

 ** _"It's fine. It just caught me off guard. Can I call you? I don't feel like texting."_** I sighed and called her instead. She picked up instantly.

"Hello" I heard her sweet voice.

"Hey. What's up? How's Emmie?" I questioned while laying back.

"She's okay. She's sleeping finally." She sounded exhausted.

"For someone that isn't tired you sure do sound sleepy" I teased

"Hush." I can feel her rolling her eyes at my comment. "You try putting a baby who is energetic to sleep" She hissed quietly.

I chuckled at her misfortune and sighed. "Hey. Do you want to go out later today?" I questioned. It was the weekend and I know she's been doing nothing but watching her daughter.

"Sure. It would be good for me to get out." She agreed. "I just need Kate to babysit."

"I can ask her and see what she would say," I replied.

"So then it's a date" She said a bit cheerfully

"I guess it is" I snickered. We talked a bit before I convinced her to head to bed. She hung up the phone and then fell asleep instantly. I woke up to my phone ringing in the middle of the night. I groaned without looking at the caller ID

"Hello" I mumbled

"Hey Elliot. It's me Renee" She said

I looked at the time on my nightstand. Time said 3:30am. I yawned as I sat up. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk? I'm inside the cafe"

I groaned once more and told her to come upstairs to my room so that way it would be easier to talk. She walked in and sat at my desk facing me. I turned on the lights and stood by my door.

"What's on your mind?" I questioned

"Zoey. I mean… I'm just upset. How can she ruin her life?" She looked up at me while I yawned once more.

"Why do you care so much about her anyway?" I basically ignore her comments.

"Because, that's just sick and wrong to have a child at a young age." She hissed

"I see"

"I'm just saying. She shouldn't be a leader if she's someone's mother."

"I'm going to stop you right there." She looked in shocked. "Zoey is a wonderful mother and a great person. She tries as hard as the next girl. She may not be rich like you Corina and I but she takes what she can get." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Are you in love with her…?" She looked at me with disbelief. I however chuckled at her question and shook my head.

"That's not your concern" I finally spoke

Her jaw dropped. "YOU ARE!" She stood up with rage. I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe it and to think I had a crush on you" She covered her mouth and my eyebrow rose.

"What was that last thing?" I heard what she said but I wanted to see if she was going to repeat herself.

"N- Nothing" She blushed. "I- I have to go" I saw tears forming in her eyes and she tried to walk out but I stood in front of my door. "Elliot…" She whimpered

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Yes. I have strong feelings for Zoey but I do apologize for not returning your feelings." She stood there as if I ripped out her heart. She managed her way past me and ran outside my room. I sighed deeply as I closed my room door, turned off my lights and went right back to bed.

A few hours went by and I woke up yet again but it was morning well midmorning since my clock said 10:48am. I got out of my bed and went downstairs. I didn't see Wesley in the kitchen which was weird since he is always awake early making coffee around this time. I walked over to his bedroom and knocked on the door to see if he was okay. There was no answer after the third knock. So I got a bit worried and opened his door slowly. Upon opening his door my jaw had dropped.

To my surprise Wesley had done something that I thought he wouldn't ever do. I quickly closed the door and went back into the kitchen. I have no response to what I just saw.

A few minutes went by and I was still stunned after what I saw. I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump and I spun around. To my surprise Zoey was standing behind me. She was by herself surprisingly.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"H- Huh? Yea sorry. I-" I didn't know how to explain what I just saw.

"Elly?" She questioned but I didn't reply. "I'll just go ask Wesley what's wrong with you" She skipped her way to his bedroom door and I tried to stop her but she swung open his door and her face was full of shock when she saw what I saw.

Wesley slowly opens his eyes due to the light from the hallway lights beaming through. There were clothes all over the floor of both his and a female which indicates that he had gotten busy last night. Beside him laying under the covers was someone we least expected. She had purple hair and she slowly woke up but had the covers covering her body. We stared at them and they stared at us.

Wesley looked to his side and saw what we saw. He had sex with Renee Robers and if he tried to deny it the smell of the room and the clothes on the floor confirms everything. Especially since there was a condom wrapper on the floor, assuming he used it right.

"I- I can explain." Wesley mutters nervously. Zoey and I just walked off not wanting to hear this explanation. We found ourselves in the kitchen once again. But now Zoey was in the same place I was. Full on shocked and confused.

"What the fuck?!" Zoey finally spoke after 15 minutes sitting in silence.

"I'm just as confused as you are" I shook my head. I wasn't shocked that he had sex. I was shocked on who he had sex with. " _Was she that mad at our conversation from last night she went had sex with Wesley?"_ I also asked Zoey where Emmie. She explained that her parents wanted to take her out for the day so she was free and wanted to stop by. Soon enough Wesley walked out of his room with a robe on. He stared at both Zoey and I, then sighed as he sat across from us.

"I'm pretty sure you two have questions" He spoke.

"Well duh" Zoey threw her hands in the air.

"How?" I asked

"How did it happen? Well, long story short. I was in bed watching TV. I got hungry so I went to the kitchen. I saw her crying and asked her what was wrong. We talked for a bit, I told her it was too late for her to be going home. I told her she can stay in my room for the night and one thing led to another and here we are" Wesley sighed.

"So… You laid it down" I joked and he rolled his eyes but smirked.

"I guess I did." He replied

"I better go check on her…" Zoey said as I can feel it getting awkward for her.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As the guys talked among themselves Zoey went to the changing room to see Renee sitting there with her knees up to her chest and her arms folded on top of her knees. She was wearing a long black shit that she had borrowed from Wesley.

"Hey…" Zoey said softly. Renee looked up and saw Zoey walking towards her and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"What do you want" She asked coldly

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay but since you wanna be rude I'll just go." Zoey turned around but was stopped as Renee got up and grabbed her hand. Zoey turned around to see the tears falling from her eyes. Zoey felt instantly guilty and hugged her as she cried on her shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry for being rude. I'm sorry for everything I said" She sobbed and Zoey rubbed her back saying she forgave her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zoey asked

"I don't know. That was my first time ever having sex" she admitted Zoey was shocked as Renee cried once more. She let her cry a bit more then let her gain the courage to change after she shower. Once she was done they walked downstairs to see both Wesley and Elliot sitting there dressed but to their surprise Kiki, Corina and Bridget were there.

"Uh hi ladies" Zoey asked

"Renee!" Corina ran over to her and tried to hug her but she quickly moved away not wanting to be touched at the moment. "Hey. You usually let me hug you. What gives?" Corina snapping her fingers.

"I am not in the mood to be touched" Renee answered in a low voice. Wesley noticed her change in her voice and had felt a chill go down his spine. He knew why she was upset.

"Why? Did a monster getcha!" Kiki joked and Renee hid her eyes behind her bangs. She cleanched her fits and felt her heart raced.

"Kiki, that's enough" Elliot raised his voice causing Kiki to flinch.

"I- I'm sorry" Kiki hid behind Bridget as she was now afraid of Elliot's voice change.

"Well I don't care. You're always gone and now that your back you decide to be a bitch to Zoey and rude to us. Sheesh. As gay as I am for you understand what I'm about to say. You need some good sex. You're always so grumpy!" Zoey's jaw dropped after Renee quickly slapped Corina's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT" Renee snapped as Corina was on the floor in tears.

"HOLY SHIT" Kiki jumped up and down.

"Oh dear…' Bridget placed her hand on her hips in shock. Wesley stood up which caused Renee to back up in fear.

"Would you all cool it!" Zoey snapped and Elliot nodded. They all looked at Zoey. "Corina apologized to Renee" Elliot firmly.

"But…" Corina wines Zoey crossed her arms and Elliot raised his eyebrow. She knew she couldn't win. "I'm sorry for my behavior and my words" She mutters. Renee hears enough and she walks to the door of the cafe.

"Renee…" Wesley called out.

"I have no words for you right now…" She mumbles and walks out of the cafe. Causing Bridget, Corina and Kiki to look at him.

"What the heck is even happening" Kiki rubbed her forehead. Zoey threw her hands up in defeat.

"A whole lot, Kiki. Grown up stuff" Zoey sighed.

"Hey last I checked I was a grown up. I'm only 14 years old." Kiki protested.

"As much as I dislike agreeing with the small monkey over there she has a point. What is going on and why is Renee so tense. You guys hide too many secrets and we are supposed to be a team" Corina protested along with Kiki.

"I do agree as well with my fellow comrades. I would also like to know what is going on with my teammates or within the cafe" Bridget added. They all looked at Zoey.

"L- Look. I know I'm the leader but I am also a mother. I can do but so much" Zoey rubbed her temples out of frustration

"But you have the time to make out with both Elliot and Mark huh" Corina sucked her teeth causing Zoey to blush.

"W- What are you talking about?" Zoey bit her tongue

"We aren't blind. We see what goes on you know" Kiki rolled her eyes. "At least choose who you want already. Either Elliot or Mark"

Elliot, Wesley and Zoey couldn't believe what they were hearing. They just stood there stunned and to make matters worse Mark walked in as if the moment was asking for it but he was with Emmie who was sleeping in her stroller. Zoey wanted to throw up.

"Hey Zoey. Your mom and dad said that they had to tend to some emergency and that they tried calling you but you didn't pick up. So they called me to pick up Emmie and that you might be working. Also Renee is sitting in the front crying." Mark said as everyone looked over at him. He felt the tension in the air. "Is this a bad time?"

"Well Zoey," Corina said as she waited for an answer. Zoey could almost hear her heart beating hard.

"Corina shut it…" She became instantly angry. Renee walked back inside and the tension got worse. Renee's eyes locked on Wesley and his eyes locked onto hers.

"Seriously, I can go…" Mark was feeling extremely uncomfortable on the vibe that was being given off. Elliot sighed as he brushed his hair back and told the girls besides Zoey and Renee to go home. They didn't argue and complied to his demands. Mark was told to go take Emmie to his house so that way the rest of them could talk. He did what was told and was now down the four of them. Wesley made tea and they all sat around the table. It was very weird. The girls on one side and the guys another. It was nothing but silence so silent you can a pin drop. "Look I know this is weird for all of us to be here but I honestly feel like Renee and I should talk alone." Wesley spoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Zoey looked over his way.

"Why?" Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"Because, I lost my virginity to him…" Renee mumbled. Wesley looked stunned and confused.

"But… last night… you told me that you weren't a virgin" Wesley bit his tongue in shock.

"Well I lied. I was still upset with what happened last night and I don't know what came over me but in short… I lost my virginity to you" Renee had tears coming down. Wesley was in disbelief. He didn't know how to respond to the news.

"I- I-" Wesley felt his heart raced.

"I think it's best if we leave them alone," Elliot whispered to Zoey. Zoey wanted to protest but Renee stopped her. "This is all my fault" She began to say.

"But…" Zoey looked over at her.

"Zoey. I know you want to help but this is my fault. I lied and now I have to face the consequences. I deeply apologize Wesley" She sighed.

"I'm just very disappointed" He stood up and shook his head. Before he could say more Mark walked through the doors with Emmie. She was crying loudly. Zoey got up and picked up her child.

"Shhh. Mommy is here…" Zoey rocked her child.

"What happened?"

"I got to my parents house. She was okay for a bit then she just started crying. She didn't stop so I wanted to bring her back to you" Mark admitted. Emmie began to quiet down and Zoey sighed. Wesley walked off upset while Renee ran after him. "Uh… Did I come at a bad time" He questioned.

"There's a lot going on. I'm gonna take Emmie home since my plans were derailed" Zoey sighed once more as Emmie laid her head against Zoey's shoulder.

"I'll walk you home." Mark smiled.

"Or I can drive you?" Elliot suggested. Mark shot him a glared but Elliot wasn't fazed. Zoey shook her head to their disagreement.

"Emmie and I have to go" She grabbed her baby bag from Mark and put Emmie in her stroller. "I'll see you guys later" She left without saying another word and went home.

* * *

 **Zoey's POV**

I got to my house pretty fast since I caught a cab. Once I got inside I placed Emmie in our room and made her a bottle. Today was weird and it hasn't even really begun. It was only 12:30pm. I sighed as I handed Emmie her bottle and laid next to her as she looked at me.

"Mommy is tired" I spoke and she reached out her hand to me. I smiled and gave her my finger. She held my finger with her hand and held her bottle with the other.

"Mama" She said as she removed her bottle from her mouth.

"Yes my precious angel" I giggled. She sat up and handed me her bottle. My baby was already 10 months old and speaking a few words she also walked. I'm so proud of her. I picked her up and held her close. "Mommy loves you Emmie. So does daddy and Elliot." I pulled her away and looked at her in the eyes. "I don't know. I love your daddy but I also love Elliot." I sighed as I put her down so she could walk around.

She ran over to her toys as I took out my phone. Two missed calls from Elliot and Mark. I rolled my eyes as I threw my phone on my bed. I felt a strange energy come around me. As if something was warning me of something. I quickly grabbed Emmie and ran downstairs and out my house since I felt like it wasn't safe. I was right. Dren was hovering over my house.

"Hey there mama kitty" He teased.

"What do you want?" I hissed as Emmie began to cry.

"Oh nothing. Honestly I just wanted to talk" He floated down towards me. I held Emmie tight.

"About what?" I took a step back. I saw Mini Mew flying in the air and soon enough Elliot, Wesley and Renee were here.

"Jeez. You get back up really quickly" He teased.

"Mama…" Emmie whined

"You're scaring my daughter. What do you want?"

"I just… nothing" He started to float away. "We'll talk later." He disappeared. I was confused on what the hell just happened. Emmie was clung onto me.

"The hell was that about?" Elliot questioned me. I quickly handed over Emmie to Elliot as I felt my body become extremely dizzy. I began to feel myself black out.

* * *

 **Elliot POV**

"Zoey?!" I said as she had me hold Emmie. Wesley caught her just in time before she hit the ground. I had him take her inside while Emmie fuzzed in my arms. He placed Zoey on the couch. Renee walked in behind us.

"So this is what a normal house looks like…" She mumbled to herself.

"Yea" I said as I placed Emmie in her playpen.

"So small. Oh wait aren't we supposed to take off our shoes when we first walk in?" She questioned.

"Oh yea. Common courtesy" Wesley said as we took off our shoes. We went back to Zoey who was blacked out still.

"Mama!" Emmie cried out from the playpen. Renee walked over to the playpen and looked down at the child. Emmie stared back. "Up?" Emmie said.

"N- No. I've never touched a baby before" Renee backed away.

"What are you all doing here?" We turn to see Mark standing behind us.

"What are you doing here" I questioned

"Dada," Emmie said.

"Well I'm here to see how my daughter is" He walked over to the playpen and tried to pick up Emmie but she refused. "Dada" She said once more but looked at me. Mark looked over at me with a glare.

"Why does my child call you dada?" He growled. Renee slowly picked up the child and walked over to me and handed Emmie to me. I held Emmie and she was happy to see me.

"Dada" She said once more and I knew it made his blood boil.

"Ughh… what's going on?" Zoey slowly awakened from her slumber.

"I came to check on you and these people were in your house." Mark hissed quietly. Zoey ignored his ranting and got up.

"Shut up Mark." She said and went over to me and poked Emmie's nose. Wesley came from the kitchen with a few cups of tea. We all sat down and talked among ourselves while Emmie took a nap. We all drank tea and Renee finally went home.

"So are things okay?" Zoey questioned as Wesley was sitting next to me.

"I don't know are they okay?" I turned over to look at Wesley. Wesley sighed hard as he looked at her.

"Things are out of whack, but we talked things out. I guess. I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, honestly."

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to talk it out." she replied

"Let's see how far that goes" I mumbled.

"I should get going. I'm not in the mood to talk" Wesley stood up. "Thank you for having me over but I think it is best that I have some time to myself" He bowed his head and walked out of her living room, put on his shoes and left her house. Mark took Emmie with the permission from Zoey to have Emmie stay at his house for the night since everything was crazy. I can sense the jealousy from him before he left. As soon as he left it was just Zoey and I left at her place. The tension was real as we both just sat there and watch the TV.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

(Lemon)

"This day didn't go how I expected," Elliot said as she looked over at him.

 ** _"He was looking pretty handsome as always."_** She thought as she stared at his body "This was just awkward. Just them alone at her place. Not like there was a problem before because this has happened. But for some reason she got a weird energy coming from him." She sighed as she got up to use the bathroom but was stopped by him holding my wrist. She looked at him once more and he looked up at her. Before she could ask what was wrong he pulled her down to the couch next to him. They were now face to face as her heart raced.

"Elly" She looked up at him hoping for an answer but he seemed dazed.

"Zoey…" He mumbled. He pressed his lips against hers and they began to makeout. Not knowing what came over her she pressed her body against his. One thing led to another and a practical of their clothing came off one by one. They found themselves close to being naked. She was in her bra and underwear and he was in his boxers. His body was so smooth and muscular. She almost felt jealous that her body wasn't like this but then again she is a girl. He then picked her up and brought me to her bedroom.

"Zoey I need you. I need this" He placed her on the bed. He pulled her into a kiss and began to kiss her with grace. He then began to sink his teeth along her neck. She cried out but with pleasure. He guided his tongue along her neck lightly, he then pressed his teeth against her skin. He began to suck lightly as she squirmed.

Elliot's body hovered over hers as his kiss dragged her face to a sitting position. He lowered his face to her upper stomach until his nose and lips were just about touching her skin and stroked down the centre line of her stomach to tease her, causing her to fidget and release breaths. He loved the way her belly moved up and down from her gasps. It made her body tingle, the feeling of the tip of his nose travelling down her body so carefully.

Zoey couldn't help but feel aroused by Elliot's feathery touches. Then she felt his tongue sliding down as well, lightly down her body to her ankles where he then pinned her back down onto the bed. He started to kiss her skin seductively, from her ankles back up to her stomach. He looked up at her and laid his body on top of hers. Elliot broke the kiss and looked at her. "Elliot I..." She murmured

"If you're not comfortable with us doing this just let me know and I'll stop fully" He whispered as they looked deeply in each other's eyes.

"No. It's not that… it's just this will be my second. I just don't want it to be forgetful" She quietly whispered back.

"I understand my Strawberry" He smiled and held her hand. "If it gets too much please do not hesitate to tell me to stop, okay?" She nodded.

"It's not like this is my first time… It's just weird" She chuckled nervously.

"Do you want me to show you how it's supposed to be and how it's supposed to feel like?" Elliot asked seriously.

A blush creeped across her face. They stared at each other while her face kept turning a newer shade of red. At this moment he had all of Zoey's trust in his hands. She knew she wanted this but what will happen to their relationship after this. Zoey had so many questions and Elliot did not look away from her. He thought she was beautiful especially when she was flustered.

"Maybe this was a mist-" Elliot said as he was about to get up but she held his hand.

"Elliot, I want this. Just feels so weird. You and I? Isn't this all too weird in a sense" she locked her fingers with his.

"Yes, very weird but if I could have anyone. I am sure glad it's with you" Elliot spoke as he tightened his grip in her hands. She gave him a small smile.

Elliot swooped down to her and began to French kiss her. She put her arms around his neck as they shared a passionate kiss. He then reached his arms around her back and unhooked her bra. His eyes grew wide at how big they were. Not as big but big enough and since she recently gave birth her breast was filled with milk still. He smiled at the amazement of her breast and couldn't wait till his mouth could suck on them. She looked at him as her face was a shade a red and was embarrassed but he didn't care because to him she was perfect.

His kisses travelled from her lips to the front of her neck, and from the front of her neck to between her breasts. Zoey could suddenly feel his tongue suck and roll over one of her nipples making her slowly roll her head around and make faint moans. Then he moved to the other as he squeezed and fumbled his hand over the first one. He used his left hand to push her back to him. Then he laid her body to the bed along with his until he was on top of her once more. They panted as she was beginning to feel wet in her lower area.

She never felt like this with Mark. He never took the time to study her body. It all just happened so fast. Tears ran down her face and Elliot looked at her in a bit of confusion. She reassured him that she was alright and that they should continue.

Zoey looked down as his noticeable erection which was still in his boxers. She bit her lip as she can see the clear outline of his member. She gulped "No, We got this. I cannot back out now"

"Don't worry unlike him, I am gentle" He smirked and she gave a small smile. He bent down to her lower half of her body and kissed her inner thighs. A purr escaped her lips as she felt the tingling sensation of his lips touching her. He then put her arms above her head and she let out a soft whimper. At this point she was soaked and her scent was strong.

He softly kissed/sucked on her breast as rapid breaths paced her mouth. Occasionally he would check to see if he was going too far or doing something wrong but she looked as she was enjoying herself which pleased him. He slipped off her wet underwear and threw them to the side of the room. He got off the bed and moved her body closer to the edge of the bed.

He slowly began to open her legs and there it was. Nice and clearly still dripping wet from how he turned her on. He leaned closer and began to lick the sides of her vrigina. Zoey clenched the sheets as this was a new feeling to her.

Every time his tongue flicked or moved she couldn't help but make a high pitched moan or release breaths. She could feel the tip of his tongue stroke her clitoris. His tongue then flicked from side to side widening her entrance. She locked her fingers onto his hair. "Elliot" She moaned which pleased him even more. "Is this even real? Am I really having sex with my boss?!" She asked herself as he stuck his tongue in and out of her entrance.

She got even wetter and drips got on the tip of Elliot's tongue which he gladly sucked up. Next Elliot started to eat making her back rise from the bed but her shoulders stood on the bed. She made a real loud moan as she held her hands onto his hair.

The taste went from sweet to sour but sweet once more. He couldn't help but get one last lick before he stopped to catch his breath. She looked at him panted, she never felt this from Mark and this will forever be on her mind. He leaned in and kissed her lips.

* * *

Elliot then got up and they stared at each other on the eyes for a moment. Now that he got her attention after sucking her soul out of her he slowly pulled down his boxers. His cock sprang out from his boxers having Zoey gasped at the sight.

"Like what you see?" He said cockly

"Y- Yes" She whispered as she watched it twitch up. She sat up and took his member in her hands. She guided her fingers along his shaft and he groaned a bit as she slowly began to jerk it off.

Seeing that please him she took a step further and jerked him off a bit fast. He licked his lips as she picked up the pace but then surprised him by putting her mouth along his shaft. "Oof" He left out as he felt her tongue swirl around his member. He bit his lip as he let out a moan. Then she started to suck harder. As Zoey ringed her tongue around his tip. He can feel himself getting to the point of cumming. She licked and teased his tip and he couldn't hold it back.

"Zoeyyy…" He moaned out before she could react. He came inside of her mouth but he pulled out of her mouth and the rest of his cum was on her chest. She giggled as he looked down at her. "You dam tease" He growled playfully.

Zoey laid back on the bed as she let her elbows hold her up. She licked and swallowed the cum that he squirted in her mouth by mistake. He crawled over to her and smacked his lips onto hers. They made out for a second before he pulled away and hovered himself over her entrance. She looked terrified because the last time it hurted.

"Are you sure about this?" He looked at her and she nodded. He took a deep breath. "I'll hurt for a moment or a few. I'll be gentle"

Zoey braced herself and nodded, looking up at the ceiling and biting her lip hard. Elliot circled himself around her virgina, then slowly slid in the tip. It hadn't yet touched her hymen. She squeezed the quilt a little tighter as it was only a matter of seconds before it was inside all the way in.

From there Zoey and Elliot was now one. He began to thrust inside of her as she held onto him. A few tears rolled down her face. She began to move her hips along with his movement. She could feel a hot, sweaty, throbbing sensation between her thighs as their tongues battled for dominance. She couldn't help let out a moan for Elliot every time his lips gave her the chance.

Elliot's body slowly rocked over with hers. He kept a slow pace, getting sealed in by her wall. The pain gradually lessened for her; it actually started to feel nice, especially when he sped up, making her moans run laps. He lifted her right leg over his left shoulder and he pushed himself inside her all the way making her really loud. As he thrusted against her she hit her first orgasm. Her right leg shook rigorously as she orgasmed. He loved that sight and kept thrusting that spot making her leg shake and her voice crack each time she moaned.

She wrapped her legs around Elliot's back, he was definitely the more dominant here which is ironic. Zoey may act like a loud-mouth at work but she had Elliot shocked to see her this submissive which made it all the better for him.

"Zoey I'm gonna cum." He told her. He wasn't wearing a condom so this was something she needed to be told.

"Me too." She replied. Zoey could feel Elliot cumming inside of her.

"Elliot please... don't stop." She whispered but loud enough for him to hear. Her eyes glazed with happiness.

She gently pushed Elliot back to the bed until she was on top of him, slowly rubbing her body on his, and gave him a French kiss. To take a break from the kissing they opened their eyes and stared at each other, their noses just about touching and their breathes together.. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you Zoey." Elliot said

"I love you too, Elliot" Zoey spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: This one is a short chapter wanted to add a bit of a drama thing before I get into the real stuff. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I do not own any character's besides one._**

 ** _I apologize for spelling errors and grammar errors._**

 ** _Please RR_**

 ** _Enjoy_**!

* * *

 ** _Zoey POV_**

I woke up a few hours later and my body was in very much pain. I couldn't remember at the moment why but then I looked to my left and saw Elliot sleeping next to me. I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't bugging out but no he was there. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing clothing either. I hopped out of my bed and my legs felt like jello. I went to the bathroom and saw all hickey's that he left me.

Now I know this wasn't a dream. I had sex with Elliot. My boss. I had a mini panic attack but then I remember how much he treated me. He treated me like a princess. Better than what Mark did. I went back into my room after I washed up and got changed.

I laid back down and I felt him turn around to put his arm around me. He cuddled me close and I never had this feeling when I was with Mark. I felt as if I was on top of the world. He woke up slightly and he gave me a kiss on the lips. We made out and next thing we know he's inside me again. We had sex for the second time. I rode him and he well had sex with me. It felt right but also wrong. Once we were officially done we took a shower and then back to my bed to cuddle some more.

I heard my door open but I was too deep into my sleep to care at the moment. I woke up the next morning and I realized Elliot wasn't here. I was a bit sad but I saw a text. ** _"Good morning beautiful. I hope you had a goodnight sleep. I went home before the sun rose. I hope you enjoyed last night and I hope you enjoy your day. Love Elliot"_** I blushed at the text and got up from my bed. I went downstairs to saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Morning" I was very cheerful

"Someone is in a good mood" She turned around and looked at me.

"Um" I said trying to hide my excitement

"Just so you know. I know" She smirked

I instantly blushed not knowing what she meant.

"Huh?" I tried playing stupid.

"I came back early last night. To my surprise I see my daughter having sex with her boss. Care to explain?" She had her hands on her hips. I swore I could die of embarrassment if it were an option right now.

"M- mom… it's not what you think" I couldn't get a word out.

"Zoey… Just be safe please." Mom said and I sighed as I knew I worried her a lot. She then grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen table. "So… I know this is going to sound weird but…. How was it?! Because he is a handsome boy and I wish you lost your virginity to him instead" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I didn't go into details but she seemed happy for me. Once I changed my clothes I left out the house and went over to Mark's since he has our child with him.

I knocked on his door and his father answered the door. "Hello." He seemed annoyed at my presence. I didn't care though. It was his son who knocked me up.

"Is Mark and Emmie here?" I questioned

"He's upstairs playing with her" He let me in but you can smell the attitude off of him. "MARK. Come downstairs with Emmie. Her mother is here!" He yelled out to his son. I stood by the stairs as I saw Mark coming down half way and motioned me to come upstairs. I followed him to his room and he closed the door behind me. Emmie was on the ground playing with a toy car.

"Emmie" I spoke. She looked back at me and gave me a smile.

"Mama!" She got up and ran towards me. I picked her up and carried her.

"Mommy missed you so much" I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I miss mommy too" Mark smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"How was she?" I asked as I put her down.

"Well behaved. An angel"I can hear the sarcasm in his voice

"Good. Can I leave her here for one more night? I have things that I need to get done." I watched as Emmie played with building blocks.

"Hm. Gonna cost you"

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"A date. Listen I know I've been weird lately but I wanted to prove my worth to you." I looked at him and shook my head.

"I can't. I have a whole child to take care of. Her first birthday is soon. So I have to get to planning that. Summer vacation starts on Tuesday. So I'll be working nonstop. Plus you said you wanted to be closer to your child" I crossed my arms.

"Oh come on Zoe. You hate me that much." He bit his lip in anger.

"I don't hate you. I just don't see you like that. I just see you as Emmie's father. You have failed every chance that I gave you. You can't be trusted" I hissed quietly so I wouldn't alert Emmie.

"But he has your trust doesn't he?" I knew he was referring to Elliot.

"N- No. It's not like that" I hesitated which he picked up on.

"You cannot lie to me Zoey. You are in love with him and it's clear as day. Emmie calls his dada. You think I wouldn't notice. Is it because he's rich? Better looking? Like stop punishing me for not being him. I want to be a father to my daughter and he will not take that away from me." I can see his fits clenching.

"Mark. Whatever Elliot and I do is our business. I did not teach Emmie to call him dada. He's just there more than you. She would call you dad if you wasn't such a dick and avoiding her when I ask you to take her. And if I were to date him it wouldn't be because of his looks or how much money he has. It's is because he treats me better. Also he doesn't want to take your role as a father he just does it better" I picked up Emmie. "This was a mistake letting her stay here with you" I began to walk out of the room but Emmie started to cry.

"Dada…" She cried softly. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at Mark who was just as stunned as I was.

"D- Did she just say dada?" Mark looked at our child in disbelief

"Dada…" Emmie says once more. He walked over to us and she held out her small hand. We looked at each other in the eyes as Emmie clinged onto me and held his hand.

"Seems like your child is trying to tell you something." Mark's father said as he stood in the doorway. "Children can sense the tension between their parents. I suggest you two work out some type of an agreement" He fixed his glasses. I looked at Mark once more. His father was right.

"We'll talk later. Just take Emmie. I don't want to argue anymore" He let go of Emmie's hand. He got her bag together and hanged it to me. Without a word I left Mark's home with a crying child. I sighed as I walked the rest of the way home. I rang the doorbell and the door swung open. To my surprise Elliot was the one behind the door and inside my house.

"Elliot…" I whispered. He gave me a warm smile and I hugged him as tears fell from my eyes. I know he was confused as to why I was crying. My mom walked over and took Emmie from me and I was still in Elliott's arms. He walked me upstairs to my room and I told him everything. He assured me that he would be by my side no matter what I choose. He understood that me and Mark would have to co-parent if anything.

"Zoey, I do love you. I want what's best for you." He held my hand.

"I love you too, Elliot. Thank you" He pulled me in and we shared a deep kiss. At this point we began to date but in secret. The only one who knew as of now was my mom. She was happy for us when we went downstairs to tell her. She had Emmie dressed in some kind of duck dress. I was kind of annoyed with it but my baby looked cute regardless. I took a picture of our new little family. Me, Emmie and Elliot. At this point Elliot said he was her step-father.

* * *

During the summer vacation I spent most of my time working and being a mother. I would occasionally go on dates with Elliot but we kept our distance at work and in public during the day time. At night we go on small dates or we just chill at his place.

Mark and I came up with an agreement. He would spend every other week with Emmie for the summer vacation. We didn't speak much unless it was related to Emmie and her health. He would pick her up and drop her off.

As for Wesley and Renee delma. We haven't really heard much from her. She got another modeling gig like a week after the whole thing that happened. I still find it weird that all happened.

When it came to working at the café, Corina is still lazy but she also picked up her weight. She gave up on trying to run after Renee and is more focused on making a name for herself in her fashion line. Bridget was offered a scholarship for a college of her choice. I couldn't be more proud of her. Kiki is still the same immature but she has grown up a bit more. She is now 15 and acts accordingly. She gets help from the school to take care of her younger siblings. Her siblings are now around the ages of 7-10 so they are mostly able to take care of themselves while she is gone.

* * *

School started and I was now a senior in high school. Everything was going well so far. Same classes it was better than nothing. I heard the teacher who verbally harassed me got fired for sleeping with another student and I wasn't surprised to hear the news. Lunchtime rolled around and I ate on the roof with my best friend's Megan and Mimi.

"How was your summer break Zoey? We haven't heard much from you" Megan picked into her food.

"Yea what's been going on?" Mimi looked at me

"Been busy working and being a mother. I apologize for not talking much. My daughter is about to be 1 years old and this is very overwhelming for me." I sighed with joy and frustration.

"Oh my. I forgot she was about to turn 1 years old. Boy does time fly" Mimi eyes lit up

"What are you planning for her big day?" Megan shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth

"Throwing her a birthday party at the cafe. Mark and I are doing something together for a change. And Elliot is covering the funds" I took a sip of my water.

"Elliot and Mark under the same roof? That is something I have to see" Megan snickered as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

"How are you and Mark doing? Last I remember you telling us that you two don't talk anymore." Mimi played with her hair. She barely touched her food.

I forgot that I haven't really updated my life nor told them about Elliot and I dating . I think it's best if they knew since they are my best friends and closest friends. "Zoey?" I heard Mimi call my name as I realized I was zoned out.

"Hm." I shook my head and saw Mark standing by the only exit. I told Mimi and Megan that I will see them in class and that should come over to my place afterwards. They nodded and quickly left. Mark walked over to me but stood next to the chair Mimi was just in.

"Hello" I looked at him but my heart was racing for some reason.

"Long time no speak" He took a seat.

"Yea… we made it clear unless it's about Emmie we don't speak to each other." My heart raced faster. **_Was I about to have another anxiety attack?_**

"That's why I am here. Over the summer, was hard for me not to talk to you. Just being a dad to our child and not saying a word afterwards killed me inside. I know you don't want me but can we just try and, be friends for Emmie sake. She's going to be one in like two weeks and I don't want her growing up thinking we hate each other." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"I guess…" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" I guess he can tell when I am not myself. Stupid Mark.

"I have to go…" I got up and rushed downstairs. My stomach was feeling queasy and I wanted nothing more than to vomit. I managed to get to the girl's bathroom and throw up. Luckily no other girls were in here. **_Was it something I ate?_** No that can't be. I was fine earlier. Being near Mark makes my stomach hurt or maybe not. I don't know. I know I can't be pregnant because I had my time of the month a week ago plus Elliot and I haven't really had sex other that one time.

I washed my mouth and cleaned myself up but as I walked out the bathroom Mark was standing there. I instantly felt dizzy. I tried to walk away from him but my legs felt like jello. I can hear him calling my name out but I felt my body shake and I collapsed onto the floor. I saw him kneel over to my body and he held my had as he yelled for help. I wanted to speak but nothing came out. I closed my eyes and from there I knew that I had blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Elliott's POV_**

Summer was weird but amazing. Zoey and I started dating. I thought it was a dream but no it was really happening. I could be any more happier. Her daughter and family loves me. This was what I needed a new start to autumn.

Wesley and I got closer in friendship when we talked about the whole Renee mess. He's glad that they were able to fix whatever happened between them before she left. Typical Renee never taking a break.

As for the other girls they matured in their own ways. Kiki no longer has to watch over her siblings as much since they are old enough to start taking care of themselves. Corina actually pulls her weight and helps while Bridget has been awarded with a scholarship to a college of her choice. I am honestly proud of these ladies. After the fight two years ago with the aliens everything has gotten somewhat normal. I still make sure to watch out for the girls and their animal half.

I looked at my watch and it said 13:45pm. (1:00pm) Zoey usually calls me around this time after having lunch with her friends. This was weird unless Mark is trying to talk to her. I waited another five minutes but no call. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Wesley…" I yelled out. Wesley came to the kitchen and saw me clutching my chest.

"Elliot!" He ran over to my side and picked me up then put me on the couch. "What is going on?" He asked with fear in his voice. I couldn't explain because I felt dizzy and soon enough I couldn't speak. My body shook and I then blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Wesley POV_**

Elliott just passed out in front of me. I was shocked and mortified because this never happened to him before. As I tried to call for help his phone was ringing. I reached into his pockets and I saw it was Zoey's mom.

"Hello" I tried not to sound worried but it was clear as day she was worried.

"Elliot?" I can hear her voice crack. Something was differently wrong.

"Uh sorry. It's me Wesley. Elliot is sleeping right now" I lied. "Is there anything I can do to help" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Can you please tell him…" She began to sob. "Zoey is on her way to the emergency room. So is Emmie" I heard her sobbing even more. ** _"What hell is going on…"_** I questioned myself. "He- Hello?" She said.

"I- I'm sorry… I'll let him know as soon as he wakes up" I was hesitant to tell her the truth. I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to the lab. There in big fat letters the screen read "DANGER" It seemed to be affecting each Mew Mew. Soon enough I was right. I got a call from Bridgette's mother, Corina's brother, Kiki siblings and it was on TV that Renee was being rushed to the emergency room. I wasn't sure if the experiment started to fail.

I began to type in a few things into the keyboard. I am no Elliot but I will figure out something. Apparently the DNA between theirs and the animal's has been crossing over one another and the body doesn't know which ones it wants. I have to find an antidote fast or all of them could lose their lives.

I had called an ambulance for Elliot and he was rushed to the hospital. I managed to get them all in the same hospital (expected Renee since she was too far) so that way it would be easier to give them antidote as soon as I find or make one.

I worked day and night trying to decode things while all of them were in a deep slumber. A week went by and I still didn't have my answer nor was I close but then I remembered that Elliot hid stuff in his room. I ransacked his room trying to find what I was looking for. I found a pink book but wasn't his. It was his mother's book who passed away when he was young. Surely this had the answers. I flipped through the pages and it did.

It explained if the project ever went awol that we had to reverse some of whatever and add their favorite thing into it. I wasn't hundred percent sure what that meant. But I made an antidote for everyone. Hopefully this works. I snuck into the hospital at night and slipped the antidote into their IV bags. It was a bit harder to get into Emmie's room but I did it. Next I sent out one to Renee through a private investor.

I went into Elliott's room and waited. I must've waited for a long time because it was day time and I felt someone shake me awake. To my surprise it was Elliot. He looked alive and well. I leaped out of my seat and gave him a big hug. The doctors did test after test but they couldn't find how he and the others healed so quickly so they sent them all home.

I had them all besides Renee come to the café so I could explain what the hell happened. They were all shocked and horrified that this happened but relieved that I fixed everything. They all gave me their thanks and everything was semi back to normal or so I hoped.

* * *

 ** _Senior: I know I said Zoey was a sophomore but I meant to put Junior. So Zoey is now a senior in high school._**

 ** _As for Wesley I though he should have a part in this story so this idea came up._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Eh I kinda bullshi**ed this chapter. I might rewrite this chapter but this is all I could come pup with. I do apologize. There is a bit of Lemon in the middle of this chapter so there is your warn. Enjoy._**

 ** _I do apologize for any grammar errors_**

 ** _I do not own any of the characters._**

 ** _Please R &R_**

* * *

 ** _Mark POV_**

After what happened with Zoey a few weeks ago. It just made me worried more about her. She has returned back to school but I can't help to see her seem different. She still barely talks to me and avoids me but Emmie's birthday is tomorrow so we needed to talk as soon as possible.

I worked up the courage and went to her locker after the final bell. Thank goodness it was the weekend. I waited for about two minutes and there she was walking down the hall with her perfect body. I honestly just wanted to make love with her again. She looked at me but it was more with a look of sadness.

"H- Hey Zoey" I choked out.

"What do you want?" She stopped in front of me.

"I was wondering what time I should arrive at your house" _**Focus Mark…**_

"Did you forget already?" She crossed her arms. What I wouldn't do to just kiss her perfect lips right now. I could hear her sigh deeply. "Come with me to my house. We have a lot to prepare for." I didn't argue and just followed her. The whole walk to her place was quiet. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to trigger her. We entered her house and it smelled nice as always and I saw a bit of change in the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Zoey yelled out.

"In the living room" She yelled back. We made our way over to the living room and the sounds of Cartoons were on the TV. There we saw Zoey's mom and our daughter. "Emmie looks at whose home," Her mother said, causing Emmie to look away from the TV and smile. She ran over to us and Zoey picked her up. She began to giggle as Zoey held her close.

"Emmie" I spoke causing her to look my way.

"Dada" She looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey Emmie. Daddy is here for you"

"We should go upstairs and talk about her party." Zoey interrupted me. She handed Emmie off to her mom and dragged me upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind us and I sat on her chair next to her bed.

"Are you okay?" I questioned

"Yea I am fine. Just a lot has been going on. For tomorrow you have to wear this." She went into her closet and handed me a box. I opened the box and it was a red shirt that said number 1 dad on it in the back and Emmie's face on the front. I almost shed a tear.

"Thank you…" I whispered

"No problem" She replied. As soon as I was going to ask her a question I saw a sad look on her face. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just overwhelmed. I want tomorrow to go perfect. This is our daughter's first birthday. I want everything to go accordingly." She sat on her bed. I got up and sat next to her.

"I know this is a lot but I am there for you. I'm there for her. You don't have to do this alone" I tried cheering her up. She thanked me and went over the plans about tomorrow. Emmie is going to have a wonderful time. After speaking with her and spending time with Emmie, I went home. I told my parents about the plans for tomorrow but dad wasn't too happy about the idea. I didn't really care. After dinner, I took a shower. Got dressed and went to sleep. Hopefully everything goes well.

* * *

 _ **Zoey's POV**_

After Mark left I went, I got up and went back downstairs to see my mom teaching Emmie how to speak. She knows a lot of words but she still struggles because you know she's a baby still.

"How was the talk with Mark?" Mother asked as she got up from playing with Emmie.

"It was alright. He's going to meet us over at the cafe tomorrow." I spoke as I was directing my attention to the cartoons on the television.

"I see. Well just be careful. I don't want my granddaughter going through no bullshit" I sighed and nodded.

"Emmie. Bath time" I clapped my hands together

"No" She said and I was shocked. Did my child just tell me no? I walked over to her and picked her up. "No no no no no" She started to frail in my arms.

"Emmie" I began to get annoyed. She started to cry at the top of her lungs and I felt a headache come along. I managed to get her undressed and into the bathtub. Thank god she loved water. I watched as she began to splash water at me. She found it very amusing but I didn't as much but that's my little girl who's about to turn one.

As soon as I took her a bath I put on her pajamas and placed her in her crib. I read her a bedtime story and she instantly went to sleep. Thank god for her cat side for making her sleepy.

I finally had the free time to do what I wanted before bed. So I took a bath myself, got changed and laid in bed. I was too tired to call Elliot and went straight to sleep.

Emmie's cries woke me up in the middle of the night. I got up yawning and went over to her crib. I picked her up and gave her a warm bottle of milk. I laid her in my bed and looked at the time. 4:04am. I snickered at the time and looked at Emmie as she looked at me as she held her bottle milk to her mouth. "Emmie, my beautiful daughter. Today is the day you came into my world and tore it upside down. I am forever grateful to have you in my life. Happy Birthday Emmie. Mommy and daddy love you so much. And everyone else loves you as well." I spoke softly. She gave me a smile as she handed me the empty bottle. I put the bottle on the nightstand and cuddled up with her and she cuddled with me.

A few hours later I was awakened by the sounds of my mother calling out my name. I groaned but then came to realize I needed to get up. Emmie was still sound asleep. I got off the bed carefully making sure that she didn't wake up. I laid out her birthday clothes and put it on the bed. My mom walked into my room and smiled.

"Aww she's still sleeping" She pouted at the sight of her granddaughter.

"Yea, I'm about to get ready and then get her ready" I spoke as I placed my clothes down.

"Hey, why don't I get her dressed while you get dressed?" She cheerfully asked.

"Sure" As if on cue Emmie woke up. She seemed confused and her hair was a mess. My mom quickly grabbed Emmie.

"Happy birthday Emmie! Grammy is happy you're one years old" She nuzzled her and Emmie was even more confused. She grabbed Emmie's clothes and zoomed out the room before I could say anything. I washed up and put on my clothes. I texted Elliot to see if everything was ready on his end. I then went downstairs to check on my mom to see how she was doing with Emmie. Emmie was crying because she didn't like her hair touched but she needed it done. My dad was sitting next to my mom as she did Emmie's hair. "Ah, good morning Zoey" He said

"Good morning daddy" I smiled

"I can't believe it's been a year since she was born. Time flies fast" He chuckled I nodded in agreement

"Mama!" Emmie looked at me with tears running down her face and held out her arms to me.

"I'm almost done Emmie" My mom put up her hair into two cute buns. Once she was done she handed Emmie to me as she sobbed in my shoulder. I rubbed her back and told her everything will be okay. I then put her down and looked at her as she was nicely dressed in her pink and purple overalls.

"She's changing into the dress at the party right?" Mother asked

"Yea. Elliot has her dress ready for when she comes over" Emmie clings to my leg.

"I see. Well your father and I are very proud of you and how far you've come as a parent. I know it's not easy but you did it. You have this beautiful daughter to show for it." My mom gave me a warm smile. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I thanked her and my father for everything. I then grabbed a bag with some of Emmie's things and made my way over to Elliott's house.

This was my first time coming here and It was huge. I made my way to the front door as Emmie was asleep in my arms. "Hello" The doorman greeted me. "You must be Zoey," I nodded. "We have been expecting you. As well as the young one. Come on in" hmHe led us into the big mansion and my jaw dropped. Elliot made his way down the stairs and he was looking handsome as ever. "There they are. My two lovely ladies." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed as he gave Emmie a kiss on her sleeping forehead.

"Hi Elliot." I felt my face getting hot.

"Hey Zoe. I decided to move the party here for the space. If that is okay. I already called everyone and let them know." He smirked. Oh he was so perfect. I just wanted to kiss him. He led me to a room and it was a small room but it was made for a little girl. "I know it's not much but I made Emmie her own room" I almost cried. I hugged him after carefully putting Emmie down in the crib. He informed me that the maids and nanny (Kate) will be taking care of her while she went to show me around his house. Everything about this place was wonderful. He showed me the backyard where the party will take place. There was a bounce house, grills, a play section for the children.

"Thank you Elliot" I teared up

"Anything for my Strawberry" He pulled me close and I had my head against his chest. It was so warm. He lifted up my chin and we made eye contact. His royal blue eyes met my big brown eyes. He leaned in and I leaned back. Our lips touched and we back to make out on the balcony. His tongue wrestled mine and I began to felt hot. I wanted him so bad. This moment was so perfect but it came to an end when we heard clapping come from behind us causing us to jump. Wesley smirked our way as my face was red.

"Well what do we have here?" He walked over to us.

"You caught us…" Elliot sighed

"I always catch you two. The real question is when are you two finally going to date?" He crossed her arms. I looked at Elliot and he looked at me. He then looked at Wesley.

"We have been dating for about a month now" Elliot spoke as he held my hand.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Well I am glad you're happy. Anyway, people are on their way so I would suggest keeping the PDA to a minimum." He warned us. I nodded and they walked me to Emmie's room. She was wake playing with Kate.

"Mama." Emmie jumped up and down on her bed and I caught her.

"Seems like the birthday girl is happy" Kate said

"Cake, cakey" Emmie spoke.

"No cake until after we sing you happy birthday" I told her.

"Happy birthday!" She repeated. I changed her clothes into a nice purple dress on in. The guest began to arrive and I walked outside to the backyard. There had to be about 50 people here. Megan, Mimi, Corina, Kiki and Bridget was the main ones I cared about being here. The others were family, or family friends. Mark arrived as well.

"Emmie!" He said as he walked over to us. Elliot and Wesley were like my bodyguards if he tried anything.

"Dada." Emmie leaped into his arms and he picked her up.

"Happy birthday my little kitten" She giggled. He placed her on the ground and he hands her a box. She looked at me and I nodded giving her the okay. She opened up the box and it was a doll. Something she's been bugging me for. I swear she acts like she was already five but she's only one. The party went on and we did face painting and played a few games. Renee showed up but she seemed a little different but I didn't question it because it was my little girls moment. Once we sang happy birthday and ate cake, Emmie got fuzzy so we ended the party an hour afterwards. Everyone left besides my teammates and Mark. Overall today was successful.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Zoey gave Emmie a bath. Once Emmie's bath was finished Zoey carried to her room, upon entering Mark was sitting by her bedside. Zoey placed her child in her crib and they both said their good nights to their sleeping angel. Once Emmie was sound asleep the both of them went down to the kitchen area where Elliot and the rest of the teammates were.

"I want to thank you all for coming and making my baby girl's birthday wonderful," Zoey said.

"It was super funful!" Kiki happily said.

"It was very enjoyable indeed" Corina was drinking a cup of tea

"I am very grateful for you to invite me" Bridget bow in respects

"It was our pleasure" Wesley as he drank a cup of whine.

"It was my pleasure" Elliot held up his glass of wine.

"Can I have some wine?" Mark asked and Zoey glared at him. "What's with the look?" He glared back.

"I don't trust you drinking" She crossed her arms.

"And why is that? You're not my mother to be telling me what I can and can't do" He snapped which caused a gasp from the girls.

"You really are dense huh?" She snapped back. "Your drinking is the reason why Emmie is here"

"Zoey chill!" Corina went and grabbed Zoey's arm. "You just had a wonderful day" She reminded her. Zoey sighed knowing she was right.

"So, may I have a cup?" Mark ignores Zoey's outburst.

"Yea sure." Wesley grabbed a cup and poured him a cup then handed it to him. Renee walked into the kitchen and sat next to Kiki. "So, I hate to break the ice butttttt, Zoey have you finally chosen who you wanted to date. Like we want to know" Kiki asked and they all gave her a look. "Hey, I'm just asking what's on everyone's mind." She threw her hands up.

"Kiki, I'm not dating anyone" Zoey lied

"You liar," Corina added. "We all know you have the hots for Elliot" Zoey's face turned red and her ears popped out. "That further proves my point."

"Give it up Corina. She and Marky boy are going to get back together. It's only right since they have a child together" Kiki stuck out her tongue.

"So what they got a kid together. He messed up, and still messing up" Corina replied.

"You do know I can hear you?" Mark looked over at Corina

"I don't care. I wouldn't be caught dead to be in bed with you. Poor Zoey, I'm glad I like girls. Only guy I would give a chance would be Elliot or Wesley if push comes to shove." She snapped her finger at him.

"Rude" He sipped his wine. Zoey looked at Elliot as they knew the truth but wasn't sure if it was the right time to explain that they were dating. The girls bickered at Zoey until they got tired. Elliot let them stay at the mansion in their own rooms.

* * *

 _ **(LEMON WARNING)**_

Once the cost was clear Zoey snuck out of her room and went to Elliot's room. "Elly?" She whispered as she slowly opened his room door and peeked her head inside.. He was laying on his bed half naked as always and at this point it wasn't a surprise. He motioned her to come inside and she did after locking the door behind her. She crawled into his bed and locked her lips onto his. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh how I've waited all day to be in your arms" She broke the kiss and laid her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. "Same. I can't believe Kiki wants you to get back together with Mark." He chuckled at the thought.

"After all the things he put Emmie and I, I don't want to be with him" He pouted.

"I understand that babe. You are so cute when you pout" He snickered and she blushed.

"E- Elly" She bit her lip and grabbed her by her shirt and stuck his tongue in her mouth. That turned her all the way on. With this relationship she found out she likes it when he gives her aggressive kisses. "You're making me wet" She pulled away as she began to blush. "Like super wet"She hissed through her teeth playfully.

"Allow me to fix that" He licked his lips. Even dating for a whole month she still gets embarrassed when they do small sexual things. He pinned her along on the bed and she let out a moan. He kissed along her cheek and gave her playful nibbles. He made his way down to her midsection and lifted up her nightgown. She wasn't wearing a bar which pleased him especially since her nipples we fully erect. He placed his lips along her left nipple causing her to let out a long moan. The good things about these walls were soundproof. He allowed his tongue to flick around her nipple as he knew that was one of her turn on spots. She gripped on the sheets as he groped her right breast in his hand. He sucked and slurped causing her mind to go crazy. He then switched over to the right breast and did the same exact same thing as he did to the left.

As he sucked her right breast, he guided his left hand down her sensitive area and slipped his finger into her underwear. He felt how soaked she was which pleased him even more. He used his index finger and started rubbing it along her clitoris. "E- Elliot" She yelped with pleasure. He stopped sucking her nipple and sat up a little so he could do this right. He smirked at her reaction. He pressed a little harder and rubbed his finger in circles along her clit. It was driving her insane but he wasn't done yet. He slipped his finger into her entrance. He pushed all the way and reached her G-spot. Once he felt what he wanted he pushed his finger in and out at a fast pace. Zoey arched her back as her mind was going beyond gone. All she could feel is herself getting ready to climax. He then slipped his middle finger inside of her, making it two fingers for more fun.

"E- Elliot. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum" She cried out. But then he stopped as he had another idea. He pulled down his pants and his member sprung right out. Zoey's eyes widened as she knew what was coming next. "Are you ready?" He mumbled as he positioned himself over her. "Y- Yes…" She said but her voice was filled with a bit of screams as he made his way inside of her. Yea, it still hurt regardless if this was her third time having sex. He waited a moment for her to relax. Once she relaxed he pushed his way deeper. He began to pump deep and deep inside of her. She cried out a few times. He threw her legs over his shoulder and pushed inside of her.

"E- Elliot… I c- can't hold it no more" Zoey warned him.

"Z- Zoey.. I'm cumming" He called out. The two of them climaxed together and he collapsed onto her. They both panted heavily as they shared a small kiss. He pulled himself out, laid right next to her and laughed a bit. "Well I wasn't expecting the night to end like this." He held her hand.

"N- No. No I wasn't" She giggled.. "I wish I could stay with you in your room" She spoke.

"Why can't you?" He sat up a little and brushed her hair out her face.

"Well for one Mark is still here. Two if these girls don't see me in my room in the morning there will be hell. Lastly, Emmie is still here. I need to be a mom first before a girlfriend" She sat up as she looked at him in his royal blue eyes.

"I know, I know. I just wish it didn't have to be that way." He shook his head.

"I swear I love this sweet side of you" She giggled.

* * *

They managed to take a quick shower in his personal bathroom that he had in his room. Once they were done and dressed they snuck downstairs to the kitchen to get some ice cream but they were stopped by Wesley and Mark who were already there. "O- Oh hey Wes and Mark" Zoey choked.

"You okay Wes?" Elliot asked

"Yea, why?" He gave them a look. He took a sip of his drink.

"You've been drinking a bit too much" Elliot crossed his arms. Wesley gave a great big sigh. "I'm concerned about you"

"Mark, what are you doing here drinking" Zoey asked

"Chill Zoe, I can handle my drinks" Mark drank the rest of his cup

"Mark…" Zoey whined

"I don't even care if you two are even dating" Mark shook his head. "Just as long as my daughter is alright I don't care" The drinks was talking for him

"But Mark…" Zoey tried to protest. Mark got up and staggered over to her. He looked at Elliot and looked at Zoey. "Zoe, we both know you don't know how to lie. Enjoy him. You two need each other. I'm just a baby father. But know this Zoey, I still, I m- I still love you. Y- You are my everything. Y- You and Emmie. I'm gonna to go puke and then go to sleep" He managed to walk upstairs.

"I'm pretty sure he's not going to remember anything he said" Elliot said as he sent one of his maids to help Mark out.

"So, how was the dick Zoey?" Wesley laughed. Zoey blushed.

"W- Wesley!" She was embarrassed.

"Wesley, can we talk?" a voice said causing them all to turn around to see Renee standing there as she played with her fingers. Zoey studied Renee's actions. This wasn't normal for her. She knew something was wrong.

"I don't want to talk," Wesley said as he poured himself a cup of water. Wesley was still angry at Renee for not telling him the truth about her virginity.

"But we need to talk." She demanded. While that was going on Corina, Kiki and Bridget snuck out of their rooms to hear the commons going on in the kitchen. "Oh shoot." Kiki whispered.

"What could she possibly want from Wesley?" Corina asked.

"Shh so we can hear" Kiki put her finger on Corina 's lips

"Guys I don't feel right about spying" Bridget said and they both covered her mouth.

Zoey looked at Renee even more. Elliot raised his eyebrow at her. Wesley drank his cup of water. "I don't want to talk." Wesley repeated himself.

"It sounds important." Elliot spoke.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait to tell me later?" He looked at Rrenee. She stared at him with anger and Zoey knew what the look was for. She knew it all too well. Her pale skin and how her moods would change at the party. She knew it all. Renee looked at Zoey and Zoey stared back.

"Y- you know?" Renee asked

"It's not hard to pick up," Zoey whispered. Wesley was just as confused as Elliot. They weren't sure what was going on. "Do you want me to tell him?" Zoey ignored the guys' confusions for a moment. Renee knew Wesley didn't want to talk to her but she knew she had to do this herself since this was her fault after all. She clenched her fist and looked at Wesley.

"Uh, I'm just going to go to my room" Wesley put his cup in the sink. He began to walk but she quickly pulled out something from her PJ pocket and it was a stick and she held it up hoping he would get the message without words. "What's that?" He questioned.

"You don't get it yet?" Renee asked angrily

"No" Wesley growled back

"I am pregnant dammit. You are the father" Renee spoke.

"PREGNANT?!" Corina, Kiki and Bridget ran right inside the kitchen upon hearing the news.

"Shit…" Both Elliot and Zoey thought.

"Okay that's a nice joke…" Wesley chuckled nervously. "This is a joke right? Is this a sick way of trying to get back at me for taking your virginity?" His heart raced and she said nothing.

"Dude what?!" Kiki yelled out

"When did you guys have sex?!" Corina asked

"Oh dear…" Bridget said softly. Before more was said Mark walked into the kitchen as he held Emmie in his arms.

"Look who was crying out for mommy" Mark spoke. Zoey quickly went over to Mark and he moved away. "I'm holding her"

"What's your damage?" Zoey snapped.

"Just because I'm still kind of tipsy doesn't mean I forgot that you and Elliot are dating" He rolled his eyes. Zoey's heart dropped.

"I KNEW IT!" Corina yelled

"But wait. When did Wesley and Renee hooked up. Why are we out of the loop!" Kiki added. Zoey felt a headache forming. Elliot had one of the nannies take Emmie away. He had everyone go into the living room.

"Okay. This is a lot of information and I know you girls want answers. So let me clear up on my end." Elliot spoke

"Elliot and I are dating. I'm sorry for not telling you guys but I wanted to do it at the right time." Zoey interrupted. "We've been dating for about a month. As what goes on in our relationship is no one's concern"

"I'm still shook…" Bridget spoke "But not surprised" Wesley stood quiet; he felt like this was all a dream or that he drank too much. Everyone went back to their rooms besides Elliot, Zoey, Mark, Wesley and Renee. They sat around the table. The pregnancy test was in a bag and on top of the table. It was quiet. "S- So it's true. I'm going to be a dad…" Wesley spoke

"Your reaction is normal…" Mark spoke and Zoey rolled her eyes "At least you found out now and not after it's born" Mark threw shade.

"Cool it Mark," Zoey warned him.

"It's not as bad to be a father" He ignored Zoey

"How long have you known" Wesley looked at Renee

"About a month," Renee said.

"I think they need the alone time guys." Zoey spoke. She got up and Elliot and Mark followed. Mark watched as Zoey made her way into Elliot's room. He felt extremely heartbroken to see his lover fall in love with the guy he hates. He got his stuff together and walked out the house. He couldn't stand seeing those two together. The rest of the night and morning was played out as they all went their separate ways. Elliot drove Zoey and Emmie home while Wesley drove Renee to the cafe to talk further about the baby. This was just the beginning to a different take on all their lives.


End file.
